Music Platz 2 beim Sommerwb auf Animexxde
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Sonne, Strand und Meer. Yaten verbringt einen relativ unspektakulären Urlaub, bis...
1. Prolog

Music (Beitrag zum Sommer-Fanfictionwettbewerb)  
  
Prolog:  
  
*Wo bin ich??? Was zum Teufel ist passiert??* Benommen richtete sich die junge Frau auf. Ihre Kleider klebten nass und verschwitzt an ihrem schlanken Körper und als sie kurz ihre Lippen befeuchtete schmeckte sie Salz. Blinzelnd sah sie sich um. Doch viel erkennen konnte sie nicht. Alles drehte sich um sie herum und die Farben vermischten sich zu wilden Figuren. Sie ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Deutlich machte sich das, was sie als letztes gegessen hatte bemerkbar. *Himmel, ist mir übel... * Sie schloss die Augen wieder. *Tief durchatmen... tief durchatmen...* Das Mädchen richtete sich auf. Mit den Händen stützte sie sich auf dem Boden unter ihr auf. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Körper wieder. So konnte sie die Eindrücke um sie herum deutlicher wahrnehmen.  
  
Sie spürte den Holzboden unter sich und hörte das Rauschen des Meeres. Der Geruch der stürmischen See stieg ihr in die Nase. Doch sie fühlte auch die scharfe Windbö die plötzlich durch ihre Haare fuhr. Ein neuer Geruch kam zu dem des Meeres hinzu. Zuerst konnte sie ihn nicht recht einordnen, dann aber wurde ihr mit grausamer Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass ein Sturm aufzog. Und so, wie alles um sie herum schaukelte befand sie sich auf einem Schiff, dass im Begriff war, mitten in dieses Unwetter hineinzusegeln.  
  
Vielleicht hatten es die Seefahrer noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihrem Tod entgegenfuhren. Doch als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie voller Entsetzen, dass sie allein war. Nirgendwo konnte sie eine Menschenseele entdecken. Man hatte sie vergessen!!! Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie war ganz allein auf diesem großen Segelschiff. Über ihr spannte der scharfe Wind die weißen Segeltücher zum Zerreißen. Wie eine Nussschale torkelte der mächtige Segler zwischen den hohen Wellen. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass der Sturm sie bald mit all seiner Gewalt erreicht haben würde.  
  
Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie wollte noch nicht sterben!! Sie durfte nicht sterben. Noch nicht. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sie wusste nur noch nicht welche. Irgendwo in ihrem Gedächtnis war es verankert. Irgendwo zwischen ihren zerrütteten Erinnerungen verschüttet. Wie um Hilfe flehend sah sie zum Himmel auf und sah gerade noch, wie der Mond hinter den pechschwarzen Wolken das letzte Mal schwach hervor blinzelte. Plötzlich stieg im Kopf der jungen Frau eine Vision auf. Sie sah eine Stadt, die im Licht des Mondes silbern funkelte. Ein seltsames Gefühl verband sie mit dieser Stadt. Ein Gefühl, dass ihr die Kraft dazu gab, wieder ruhig zu werden und genau nachzudenken. Ihr war klar, dass sie niemals dem Sturm entfliehen konnte. Suchend sah sie sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kajütentür. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt. Es war nicht gerade leicht auf dem taumelndem Schiff einigermaßen das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Das Mädchen schwankte auf die schwere Eichenholztür zu und umfasste den metallenen Türknauf und versuchte ihn herumzudrehen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, das kalte Metall in ihrer Hand bewegte sich kein Stück. *Verdammt!!* Mühsam unterdrückte sie die aufsteigende Panik in ihrem Innerem. Da schwappte zum erstem Mal das Meerwasser über die Reling und umspülte ihre Füße. Es war eiskalt. Doch wie ein Fingerzeig streifte plötzlich ein dickes Seil ihre Füße. Seine Rettung zu den Füßen schwimmen sehend bückte sich das Mädchen und ergriff das Tau. "Irgendwo festbinden..." murmelte sie vor sich hin. In diesem Moment zuckte ein Blitz vom Himmel und entlud sich im Mast. Krachend zerbarst das Eichenholz. Ein mächtiger Teil löste sich und schlug auf dem Deck auf. Im letztem Moment entwich die Frau mit einem beherztem Sprung den weißen Segeltüchern, die sie mitgerissen hätten. Durch den Aufprall löste sich das Steuer aus seiner Halterung. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, dieses zu erreichen und das Seil daran festzuknoten. Plötzlich sah sie, wie eine mächtige Welle auf das Schiff zuraste. Sie würde das Schiff verschlingen und auf den Grund des Meeres reißen. Den Tod vor Augen schlang sie den Strick um ihre Taille und zurrte ihn fest. Angstvoll klammerte sie sich an das Steuerrad, das fast die gleiche Größe wie sie hatte. Das Mädchen hoffte, dass es ihr Leben retten würde. Sie hörte, wie über ihr der Donner wütend grollte und das Meer aufgebracht um den Schiffsbauch rauschte. Hinter der herannahenden Welle sah sie die Blitze zwischen den pechschwarzen Wolken zucken und den Himmel für wenige Momente erhellen. Jetzt war die Welle fast da. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete ein letztes tief ein und dachte an die silberne Stadt. Dann erreichte das Wasser das torkelnde Schiff und sie wurde von der schwarzen, kalten See fortgerissen... 


	2. Hauptteil

Langsam schlug Yaten die Augen auf. Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte ihn geweckt. Er hatte eine Ahnung, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Er konnte sich nur nicht erklären, was. Eigentlich war alles wie immer. Er hörte das Rauschen des Meeres und roch die Seeluft, die vom Wind durch das offene Fenster hereingeweht wurde. Yaten schob die Decke zurück und stand auf. Der helle Silbermond tauchte sein Zimmer in metallenes Licht. Besonders auf dem Klavier spiegelte sich das geheimnisvolle Licht. Yaten lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und betrachtete das Meer, dass sich bis zum Horizont hin erstreckte. Die angenehme Kühle war eine erfreuliche Abwechslung zur Hitze des Sommers und der Sonne, die am Tag unerbittlich auf ihre Köpfe hernieder brannte. Seit Tagen war kein einziger Tropfen vom Himmel gefallen und hatte die dürstende Erde getränkt. Yatens Blick schweifte über den silbernen Sandstrand.  
  
Plötzlich erschrak er. Lag da nicht jemand im Sand?? Anscheinend bewegte er sich nicht und tat auch sonst keinen Mucks von sich. Sofort rannte Yaten aus dem Haus. Was fiel dieser Person ein, sich einfach an seinen Privatstrand zu legen?? Mitten in der Nacht!! Demjenigen würde er die Hölle heiß machen. So eine Frechheit! Der weiche Sand kitzelte seine nackten Füße und rieselte unter ihnen weg. Yaten hinterlies eine tiefe Spur, die zurück zum Strandhaus führte. Immer näher kam er der Gestalt, die leblos am Strand lag.  
  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und als er nahe genug heran war, erkannte er, dass die Person ein Mädchen war. Ihr langes Haar lag verfilzt um ihren Kopf und in ihrem Gesicht. Ein paar Fetzen an ihrem Körper, die sie nur noch soweit bekleideten, dass Yaten nicht rot wurde, ließen nur schwer erahnen, was sie einst einmal getragen hatte. Um ihre schlanke Taille war ein Tau festgebunden, dessen anderes Ende im Meer verschwand. Vergessen war die Wut, die Yaten empfunden hatte, während her hergelaufen war. Er beugte sich zu ihrem blassen Gesicht hinab und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie noch lebte. Es war ein schieres Wunder, denn so, wie sie aussah, hätte sie längst tot sein müssen. Neugierig zog Yaten das Seil an den Strand. Es war an einem Stück Holz verknotet. Yaten konnte allerdings nicht definieren, was es einmal gewesen war. Aber auf alle Fälle hatte es dem Mädchen das Leben gerettet. Anscheinend hatte sie Schiffbruch erlitten. Yaten löste das Seil von ihrer Körpermitte und nahm das Mädchen auf die Arme. Sie war leichter, als er es vermutet hatte. Vermutlich war sie ganz ausgehungert. Erst jetzt fiel Yaten auf, dass sich unter ihrer Haut deutlich Knochen und Muskel abzeichneten.  
  
Zurück im Haus legte Yaten dass Mädchen in sein Bett, setzte Wasser für eine kräftige Suppe auf und rief sofort den Arzt an. Bis dieser kam, kochte er eine dicke Brühe für sie auf. Während diese sacht vor sich hin köchelte, dachte er über das Mädchen nach, dass ohnmächtig in seinem Bett lag. Endlich klopfte es leise an der Tür und Yaten lies den Arzt herein. Er war sichtlich unerfreut über den nächtlichen Anruf und gähnte unentwegt, während er das Mädchen untersuchte. Resignierend diagnostizierte er, dass ihr nichts fehle bis auf eine gewisse Unterernährung und mangelnder Hygiene. Er riet Yaten noch, ihr eine gute Mahlzeit zu besorgen, sobald sie aufwachte. Beim Hinausgehen grummelte er noch etwas Unverständliches über nächtliche Anrufer und zog dann die Haustür hinter sich zu. Kopfschüttelnd holte Yaten die Suppe und Geschirr auf sein Zimmer und stellte es auf das Nachtkästchen. Er schaltete die Nachttischlampe an, die daraufhin ein schummriges Licht verbreitete. Dann setzte er sich ans Klavier und begann zu spielen, während er darauf wartete, dass die Unbekannte in seinem Bett aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte.  
  
+++  
  
Yaten spürte, wie ihn die Musik wegtrug. Wie sie ihn aus der realen Welt in ein Paradies aus Musik, Hoffnung und Zärtlichkeit entführte. Es war nicht so, dass er etwas sehen konnte. Sicher, er saß noch immer auf dem kleinen Hocke vor dem Klavier in seinem Zimmer. Dieses Paradies, es war mehr ein Gefühl, als etwas, dass man mit seinen 5 Sinnen wahrnehmen konnte. Hier war seine Welt. Hierhin konnte ihm niemand folgen, wenn er es so wollte. Hier war er einfach er selbst. Und das war es, was er wollte. Einfach er selbst sein. Ganz ohne Versteckspiel. Ganz ohne verfälschte Masken. Hier war er glücklich. Fast. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er ganz allein war. Mutterseelenallein und einsam. Was brachte einem schon das schönste Paradies, wenn man allein war??  
  
Yatens Finger strichen noch immer zärtlich über die Tasten, als er zurückkehrte. So sanft, als wäre es seine Geliebte berührte er die Tasten und entlockte dem Klavier immer wieder neue Töne, die sich zu einer wunderschönen Melodie verknüpften. Und da bemerkte er, dass eben diese Melodie eigentlich ein Liebeslied war. Wenn auch ohne Worte. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis drängte sich Yaten die Frage auf, für wen er überhaupt spielte. Etwa für das Mädchen, dass in seinem Bett lag und schlief? Nein, es schläft nicht mehr. Sie hört dir zu... flüsterte eine innere Stimme ihm ins Ohr. Und Yaten wusste nicht warum, aber er hörte nicht auf zu spielen. Und schließlich ließ er seine Stimme erschallen. Er sang einfach, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er konnte sich danach nicht mehr erinnern, was er gesungen hatte, aber es waren einfach die Worte gewesen, die ihm zugeflogen kamen. Einzeln sagten sie nichts aus, aber zu einem Liedtext verwoben, waren die voller Sinn. Und dann, zuerst leise und schüchtern, dann immer lauter und mutiger, fiel eine zweite Stimme in das Lied ein. So hell und rein, wie Yaten sie noch nie vernommen hatte. Und langsam, ganz langsam verbanden sich ihre Gesänge zu einem Duett von unglaublicher Schönheit. Das Lied durchschnitt die Stille der Nacht und droben, an der Küstenstraße saß ein Pärchen, das eine Nachtwanderung unternommen hatte und lauschte den Klängen dieser wunderbaren Melodie. Das Lied brannte sich in ihre Herzen und sie konnten es nicht mehr vergessen. Lange saßen sie auf dem kalten Asphalt. Solange, dis der letzte Ton des Liedes im Wind verklang und Yaten sich zu dem geheimnisvollem Mädchen umdrehte.  
  
+++  
  
Klare, saphirblaue Augen sahen ihn an. Yaten sah sein Spiegelbild darin. Ihm kam es so vor, als sähe er in ihren Augen die weiten Ozeane der Welt. Und er spürte, wie sein Geist diesem Anblick verfiel. Er sah sich selbst in diesen Augen ertrinken und in unendliche Tiefen hinabgerissen. Wie gebannt saß er noch immer auf dem Hocker und sah in ihre Augen. Und ebenso wie er, sah das Mädchen ihn an. Seine Augen übten auf sie die gleiche Faszination aus. Yatens schillernd grüne Augen zogen sie in ihren Bann und ließen sie nicht mehr los. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, solche Augen schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Diese Augen... sie schienen alles zu verstehen. Sie zu akzeptieren, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Sie so zu nehmen, wie sie war mit ihren unzähligen Fehlern. Diese irisierenden Augen schienen tief in sie hinein zu blicken. Und dennoch, es machte ihr nichts aus. Diesen Augen konnte sie vertrauen. Sich in ihnen verlieren und sich ihnen ganz hingeben.  
  
Vermutlich hätten sie noch weiter so dagesessen, wenn nicht plötzlich der Wind das weit geöffnete Zimmerfenster zugeschlagen hätte. So erwachten Yaten und die Unbekannte aus ihrer Starre und blickten beschämt zu Boden. Er fasste sich als erstes wieder und stand auf, um das klappernde Fenster zu schließen. Er spürte, wie sie ihn dabei beobachtete, als er die andere Fensterhälfte ebenfalls zuklappte und den Hebel herunterdrückte. Inzwischen dämmerte es draußen. Yaten hörte schon die Möwen kreischen und die Sonne schickte den ersten Morgengruß über den Horizont. Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um, das aufrecht in seinem Bett saß. Es klammerte sich an die weiße Bettdecke. Yaten schätzte sie auf 1 oder 2 Jahre jünger als sich selbst. Vorsichtig ging er auf sie zu. Leise und langsam begann er zu sprechen. "Ich bin Yaten. Ich habe dich am Strand gefunden." Er lächelte. Das Mädchen schien ihn halbwegs zu verstehen. Es lächelte zurück und deutete eine Verbeugung zum Dank an, auch wenn das im Bett etwas schlecht ging. Yaten näherte sich ihr weiter. Schließlich setzte er sich an den Bettrand. "Willst du etwas essen??" Er nahm einen Teller in die Hand und schöpfte etwas noch warme Suppe hinein. Unmerklich schnupperte das Mädchen und als Yaten ihr den Teller und einen Löffel hinhielt nickte sie strahlend. Hungrig und etwas unbeholfen aß sie den ganzen Topf Suppe auf. *Sie muss völlig ausgehungert sein...* Nachdem sie Yaten den leeren Teller wieder gereicht hatte, gähnte sie zufrieden. Noch immer dankbar sah sie Yaten an. Sie sagte so etwas, dass sich wie Danke anhörte. Sie schien entweder ihre Sprache nicht zu beherrschen oder hatte lange nicht mehr gesprochen. Aber sie schien Yaten wenigstens etwas zu verstehen. Yatens Blick huschte zur Digitaluhr auf dem Nachttisch. Die roten leuchtenden Zahlen zeigten kurz nach acht Uhr an. Wenn er nicht Urlaub hätte, würde er jetzt vermutlich schon seit einer Stunde im Studio sein. Das Mädchen rutschte wieder unter die Decke und begab sich schon wieder in die Welt der Träume, als Yaten aufstand. "Ich werde dir etwas zum anziehen kaufen gehen. Schlaf inzwischen ein wenig. Wenn ich wieder zurück komme, frühstücken wir." Unmerklich nickte sie und schien vollkommen in der Decke und im Federkissen zu verschwinden. Lächelnd streichelte Yaten ihr über das Gesicht und strich einige Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr. *Merkwürdig...* er betrachtete ihr Ohr genauer. Wenn er es recht betrachtete, war es etwas länger als gewöhnlich und lief seltsam spitz zusammen. *Komisch...* Dann fiel sein Blick auf den langen Stecker, der den oberen Teil ihres Ohres bedeckte. Yaten zog die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Irgendetwas war in den schwarzen Ohrring eingraviert. Der feine Schriftzug schimmerte silbern. Mühevoll konnte Yaten die Schrift entziffern und "Lumina" lesen. *Wahrscheinlich heißt sie so...* Er strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange und ging dann, um wie versprochen etwas zum Anziehen für Lumina, wie er sie fortan nannte zu kaufen.  
  
+++  
  
Als er zurückkam, saß Lumina aufrecht in ihrem Bett und war ganz vertieft in ein Buch, das auf ihrem Schoß lag. "Was tust du da??", fragte Yaten und schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich. "Ich lerne deine Sprache." "Aha." Erstaunt blickte Yaten sie an. Sie sprach inzwischen ohne Akzent und so, als wäre sie mit dieser Sprache aufgewachsen. "Ich habe dir etwas zum Anziehen gekauft. Ich hoffe, die Sachen gefallen dir. Wenn sie dir nicht gefallen, können wir dann zusammen gehen und du kannst dir aussuchen, was dich mehr anspricht." Er legte einen kleinen Kleiderstapel neben Lumina auf das Bett. Vergnügt beobachtete er, wie ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie den Kleiderstapel durchsuchte. Lächelnd drehte er sich zur Tür um.  
  
"Yaten..." "Ja??" Er wand Lumina den Kopf zu. "Was ist das??" Sie zerrte ein Stück weißer Seide hervor. Yaten schoss das Blut in den Kopf. An Luminas Hand baumelte ein weißer Spitzen BH. "Äh... äh..." Warum traf es gerade ihn?? Es war ihm doch schon so schwer gefallen, die Unterwäsche zu kaufen. Allein beim Überlegen, der Größe hatte er gespürt, wie das Blut sein Gesicht rot färbte. Er atmete tief ein. Da musste er jetzt durch. Es half alles nichts. "Das ist ein BH." Gott sei Dank. Es war gesagt. Erleichtert wollte er gehen. "Aha. Und für was brauch ich das??" Yaten erstarrte. Das war zuviel. Er konnte Lumina doch nicht zeigen, was sie mit einem BH anfangen sollte. Ganz langsam drehte er sich um. "Na ja... äh..." Fragend sah ihn Lumina an. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt??" "Nein, nein. Äh... also..." Fieberhaft dachte Yaten nach. Warum traf es immer ihn?? Wenn er wenigstens irgendein Mädchen hätte anrufen können, um vorbei zu kommen. Aber nein, er hatte ja wieder am Ende der Welt allein Urlaub machen müssen, wo er niemanden kannte. Jetzt konnte er noch nicht mal jemand anderem die Schuld an seiner misslichen Lage in die Schuhe schieben. "Nun also..." Yaten schloss die Augen. Wenigstens waren keine Reporter da. Sicherheitshalber schloss er die Fensterläden und schaltete das Licht an. Dann nahm er Lumina den BH ab. Er kniete sich hinter sie auf das Bett. Da entdeckte er eine neue Schwierigkeit. Sie hatte ja noch was an. Yaten war zum Heulen. "K... kannst du b... bitte d... das da au... aus... ausziehen?? Aber dreh dich um Himmels Willen nicht um!" Er zupfte an dem Fetzen, den sie noch am Leib trug. "Ok. Wo soll ich das dann hinlegen??" "Schmeiß es einfach auf den Boden." *Gott, wie kann sie nur so ruhig bleiben?? Ich habe sie gerade gefragt, ob sie sich vor meiner Nase auszieht!!! Was bin ich froh, dass keine Reporter hier sind. So etwas wäre mein Untergang.* Lumina nestelte an dem Fetzen herum, der plötzlich ihren schlanken Körper hinabrutschte und Luminas Rücken freigab. Sie zog die Arme aus dem Stoff hervor und streifte ihn dann über den Kopf ab. Er landete auf dem Boden. "Und jetzt??" Sie wollte sich zu Yaten umdrehen. "Dreh dich nicht um!!" Der Junge hielt ihre Schultern fest. "So. Jetzt mit den Armen hier durch. Gut." Yaten verhakte den BH an ihrem Rücken.  
  
Wenigstens passte er. Es war geschafft. Yaten wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Wenn er das jeden Tag machen müsste... Ihm wurde schlecht. Auf einmal und ohne Vorwarnung für Yaten drehte Lumina sich um. "Und?? Steht mir dieser... wie noch gleich BH??" Sie streckte ihm ihre volle Brust entgegen. Yaten wurde heiß und kalt. Er spürte, wie es in seiner Lendengegend zu ziehen begann. Der BH passte perfekt. Er presste ein "Ja" hervor und floh aus dem Bett. "Zieh dich bitte fertig an. Ich werde inzwischen Frühstück machen." Dann stürzte er fluchtartig aus dem Raum. Auf dem Flur lehnte er sich keuchend gegen die Wand und stütze seinen Kopf in eine Hand. *Oh mein Gott... Wenn sie das noch mal macht...* Yaten stockte der Atem bei dem Gedanken an das, was er gerade gesehen hatte. "Gott bewahre..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Dann atmete er tief ein und aus und ging wieder einigermaßen gefasst in die kleine Küche, um das Frühstück herzurichten.  
  
Dort standen noch immer auf einem kleinem Tisch die braunen Einkaufstüten. Bald durchzog der Geruch von frischem Kaffee das kleine Strandhaus. Der große Zeiger der Küchenuhr überschritt zum zehnten Mal an diesem Tag die zwölf und langsam machte sich die Sommerhitze bemerkbar. Yaten spürte, wie die Quecksilbersäule im Thermometer sich immer weiter nach oben schob. Noch war es einigermaßen angenehm, weil sich Wolken vor den glühenden Feuerball am Himmel geschoben hatten. Aber sobald sich die Wolken verzogen, würde die Sonne unerbittlich herunterbrennen. Gerade als Yaten die frischen Brötchen auf den Tisch stellte, tappte Lumina die Treppe herunter. Sie hatte das leichtes Sommerkleid an, dass ihre schlanke, fast schon dürre Figur betonte. "Gibt es was zu essen??" Yaten schmunzelte. Sie hatte also schon wieder Hunger. "Ja. Setz dich und lass es dir schmecken." Er rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht und ließ sich dann ihr gegenüber nieder. Aufmunternd schob Yaten Lumina die Brötchen zu. Sie nahm sich eine Semmel und biss herzhaft hinein. Munter vor sich hinkauend betrachtete sie die Küche. Dann fiel ihr Blick durch das Fenster hinaus auf das offene Meer. Ihr Blick wurde traurig und sehnsuchtsvoll. Irgendetwas zog sie dorthinaus. Hinaus ins Wasser, das sich am Strand in kleinen Wellen brach. Die Sonne spiegelte sich funkelnd darin. Plötzlich sah sie eine Stadt vor sich. Hoch ragten die silbernen und goldenen Dächer und Türme in die Luft. Die weißen und zartblauen Häuser schienen sich in der Sonne zu aalen und ihre ganze Wärme in sich aufzusaugen. Und beherrscht wurde alles von einem großem, weißem Tempel, dessen silberne Zinnen sich der Sonne entgegenreckten. Von irgendwoher hörte Lumina das Läuten silberner Glocken und die Fanfaren von Trompeten aus dem gleichen Material. Und plötzlich war alles wieder weg. Lumina wurde zurückgeschleudert in das kleine Strandhaus am Meer. Zurück in die kleine Küche, wo Yaten sie fragend ansah.  
  
"Fehlt dir etwas??" Besorgt sah Yaten ihr in die Augen und berührte sacht ihre Hand. Lumina blinzelte ein paar Mal, um sich wieder zurecht zufinden. Als sie Yaten bemerkte, schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. "Nein... nichts..." murmelte sie leise. Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang das nicht sehr überzeugend. Und plötzlich drängte sich ihr eine Frage auf. Eine Frage, die sich jeder vermutlich selbstverständlich beantworten konnte. Lumina begann zu zittern. Sie hatte Angst. "Y... Yaten??" "Ja??" Auffordernd blickten ihn seine grünen Augen an. "W...wer bin ich eigentlich???" Dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Vor ihr tat sich plötzlich ein tiefer, schwarzer Abgrund auf, in den sie unweigerlich fallen würde. Doch etwas hielt sie fest. Hielt ihre Hand und hinderte sie daran hinunter zufallen. Und als sie auf ihre Hand sah, bemerkte sie, dass es Yaten war. Lumina sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich nur noch daran erinnern konnte, dass sie durch Yatens Klavierspiel in dessen Bett aufgewacht war. Davor war nichts. Nur ein Gefühl der Leere. Und in diese Leere drohte sie zu stürzen. Doch da schlang Yaten die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Beruhigend strich er ihr über die Haare und flüsterte etwas, dass sie nicht verstand. Es tat einfach nur gut, seine warme Stimme zu hören, die Geborgenheit seines Körpers zu spüren und sich beschützt zu fühlen. Als Lumina sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, drückte Yaten sie von sich weg und sah sie an. Er berührte ihren Ohrring. "Auf deinem Ohrring ist "Lumina" eingraviert. Vielleicht ist das dein Name." Das Mädchen überlegte. "Lumina... der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Aber... es ist nicht mein Name. Meiner ist anders..." Traurig sah sie zu Boden. Ihre Augen waren seltsam leer. Yaten stand auf. Lumina war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als er. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah. "Dann heißt du solange Lumina, bis wir deinen wirklichen Namen gefunden haben. Einverstanden??" Zögerlich nickte sie mit dem Kopf. "Ich werde dir dabei helfen." "Versprochen??" "Versprochen." Lumina fiel ihm in die Arme. "Danke." Murmelte sie. Zunächst überrascht, doch dann lächelnd schlang Yaten die Arme um seinen Schützling und drückte ihn an sich. "Du wirst dich wieder erinnern. Ganz sicher." Hauchte er in ihr langes Haar.  
  
Dabei bemerkte er erneut, wie verfilzt die hüftlangen Haare waren. Er drückte sie sanft von sich weg. "Wie wär´s, wenn wir beide jetzt zur Ablenkung in die Stadt gehen?? Dabei kannst du dir noch Kleidung aussuchen und zum Friseur gehen. Was hältst du davon??" "Lumina schniefte. "Okay. Aber... was ist ein Friseur??" Fragend blickte sie Yaten an. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. Gab es da, wo sie herkam etwa keinen Friseur?? So etwas gab es doch überall!!! Jedenfalls dort, wo er schon gewesen war. "Ein Friseur ist jemand, der dir deine Haare zurecht macht, sie wäscht, sie schneidet und so weiter und so fort." "Aha." Zweifelnd sah sie Yaten an. Dem kam eine Idee, wie er ein paar Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen konnte. Ein Bekannter hatte ihm von einem Kaufhaus im Stadtzentrum erzählt. Seine Frau war begeistert gewesen und hatte ewig viel Geld ausgegeben, so er. Geld hatte Yaten ja. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was genau sein Freund ihm da erzählt hatte. Die Frau wurde einer Person zugeteilt, die praktisch Friseuse, Visagistin, Stylistin und so einiges mehr war, an des Yaten sich aber nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Auf alle Fälle, würde das Lumina sicher gefallen. "Ich hab eine noch bessere Idee. Komm, lass uns gehen." Er nahm das Mädchen, von dem er nur den Namen kannte bei der Hand und führte sie aus dem Haus. Drückende Schwüle hatte sich inzwischen über das gesamte Land gelegt, als Yaten und Lumina das Strandhaus verließen um in die Stadt zu gehen.  
  
+++  
  
Schnell war das Einkaufscenter gefunden. Angenehm kühl war es hier. Die Klimaanlage hielt die steigende Hitze von draußen von den Innenräumen fern. Sogleich stellte sich ihnen eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig als Kim vor. Sofort versprach sie mit Yatens Begleiterin das volle Programm durch zuziehen, als dieser mehr als verständlich andeutete, wie viel Geld auf seiner Kreditkarte war. Da Lumina aber ohne Yaten nirgendwohin gehen wollte, folgte er ihnen resigniert. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Staunend ließen sie sich immer tiefer in das Kaufhaus hineinführen. Yaten sah ein junges Pärchen. Sie anscheinend hocherfreut und topfit. Er wirkte hingegen irgendwie total fix und fertig. *Hoffentlich seh ich am Ende des Tages nicht auch so aus...*  
  
Als erstes führte die dunkelhaarige Stylistin Lumina in die großen Baderäume. Yaten ließen die beiden im Warteraum sitzen. Er hörte innen Kim fragen, welchen Badeschaum sie denn möchte. Seufzend nahm Yaten sich eine Zeitung und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Lustlos blätterte er sie durch. Immer wieder kamen und gingen Frauen und Mädchen in dem weiß gefliestem Raum ein und aus. Aus einem Lautsprecher an der Decke drang leise Rockmusik. *Was machen die da drin so lange??* Neugierig betrachtete er die schwere Tür, die immer sofort ins Schloss fiel, sobald jemand hindurchgegangen war. So konnte er zu seinem Leidwesen keinen Blick auf die Innenräume werfen. *Was ist nur los mit mir?? Sonst interessiert mich so etwas doch nicht... Ich werde doch hier nicht zum Spanner ausarten!!* Wie um den Gedanken abzuwerfen, erschauderte er unter diesem Gedanken. Yaten atmete tief durch, schob dieses voyeuristische Verhalten auf das heiße Klima und wandte sich wieder der Illustrierten zu.  
  
Die schwere Tür öffnete sich erneut. Dampf und Hitze schlug Yaten entgegen, als er den Kopf hob. Mit einem Bademantel bekleidet trat Lumina neben Kim aus den Baderäumen heraus. Ein großer Turban saß auf ihrem Kopf und der schwarze Ohrring an ihrem linken Ohr schimmerte geheimnisvoll. Sie lächelte. Zum ersten Mal. Yatens Herz schlug schneller und sein Blutdruck erklomm ungeahnte Höhen. Obwohl es eigentlich wieder angenehm kühl im Raum war, wurde Yaten heiß bei dem Gedanken, dass das Mädchen unter dem weißem Frotteebademantel vermutlich nichts trug. Er atmete tief durch und verscheuchte das Bild, das vor seinem innerem Auge auftauchte. Schließlich setzten sie ihren Weg durch das Beautycenter fort.  
  
+++  
  
Am Ende des Tages traten Lumina und Yaten bepackt aus dem großen Gebäudekomplex. Lumina strahlte mit der untergehenden Sonne um die Wette. Der Rock und das Shirt standen ihr noch besser als das Kleid, das Yaten gekauft hatte. Die großen Plastiktüte in ihrer Hand war vollgestopft mit Kleidung, Schuhen und Kosmetika. Luminas Haare bewegten sich sanft im Abendwind. Wie viel doch ein bisschen Wasser und Seife, die geübten Hände einer Kosmetikerin und eine neue Frisur ausmachten!! Aus dem verwahrlostem Etwas, das Yaten am Strand aufgelesen hatte, war ein wunderschönes Mädchen geworden. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Freude und Glück. Die tiefstehende Sonne zauberte Glanz in ihr Haar. Nun war es etwa schulterlang. Der Rest bis zu ihrer Hüfte war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Sie waren so verfilzt gewesen, dass selbst das ewiglange Kämmen nichts ausgerichtet hatte. "Yaten??" "Hmm??" Sie lächelte schon wieder. Zwar nur schwach, aber wunderschön. Yaten konnte es kaum glauben, dass dieses Lächeln ihm galt. Sein Herz schlug. "Danke für alles. Ich bin sicher, dass alles wieder gut wird. Du tust so viel für mich und ich kann dir überhaupt nichts davon zurückgeben. Allein schon das viele Geld..." "Hör zu. Ich hab heute Nacht jemanden am Strand gefunden. Und diesem jemand hab ich meine Hilfe versprochen. Ich weiß nicht, woher du kommst, warum du hier bist oder wer du bist, aber ich habe dir mein Versprechen gegeben, dir bis zum Ende zu helfen. Und ich breche keine Versprechen. Und dieses schon gleich gar nicht." Yaten war stehen geblieben und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Und werde ich dir bis an mein Lebensende dankbar sein." Sie lächelte sanft und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Noch ehe Yaten rot werden konnte oder überhaupt registrierte, was geschehen war, lief Lumina auch schon voraus. "Los komm schon!! Ich hab Hunger!!" Lumina winkte Yaten zu und lief auf das Strandhaus zu. Keuchend kam Yaten neben ihr an der Haustür zum stehen. Die Sonne begann sich langsam rötlich zu färben. Er schloss auf und stellte die Tüte in den Hauseingang. Dort sollte sie auch mal vorerst bleiben. Dann folgte er Lumina auf die Terrasse hinaus.  
  
In diesem Moment begann die Sonne am Horizont unterzugehen. Die letzten Strahlen verwandelten den Himmel und das rauschende Meer in ein blutrotes Flammenmeer. Wie in Trance sah Lumina auf das Wasser hinaus. Ihre Augen waren dunkel, ja fast schwarz, als Yaten sie von der Seite betrachtete. Der scharfe aufkommende Wind, zerrte an ihren Haaren. Doch er brachte nicht die erwartete Kühle. Er war heiß. Als hätte er nicht über das Meer geweht, sondern eine Glut zu einem loderndem Feuer angefacht. Lumina schien Yaten plötzlich so fern. Wieder fiel ihm das zu spitze Ohr und der schwarze Ring mit der Gravur auf. Und noch etwas. Waren ihre Haare nicht zuvor dunkelblond, ja schon fast goldbraun gewesen?? Jetzt waren sie fast schlohweiß und sie schienen immer länger zu werden... *Das muss ich mir einbilden* Wie eine Göttin stand Lumina da und starrte zum Horizont. Langsam bewegte sie ihren Mund. Seltsame Laute kamen über ihre Lippen, die sich fast wie eine Sprache anhörten. Doch Yaten hatte eine derartige noch niemals vernommen. Er folgte ihrem Blick. Die Sonne war wieder tiefer gesunken und fast berührte der glühende Feuerball das dunkelrote Wasser am Horizont. Die See schien zu brennen. Yaten glaubte fast, Flammen züngeln zu sehen und das Knistern und Knacken von Feuer zu vernehmen. Zum Rauschen des Meeres kam plötzlich noch etwas hinzu. Es klang wie weit entfernte Schreie oder etwas in der Art. Und dann sah Yaten sie. Eine Stadt, eine zerstörte Stadt, in der die Flammen wüteten und eine Spur der Verwüstung zurückließen. Eine Stadt, deren goldene und silberne Zinnen im Sonnenlicht einst gefunkelt hatten. Eine Stadt, deren prächtige Banner vor langer Zeit im Wind geweht hatten. Nun wurde sie vom Feuer verschlungen. Und Yaten hörte sie, hörte die Schreie der Menschen, das Knacken von Holz, das Knirschen von Metall, das Weinen der Kinder und den Lärm, wenn die Häuser in sich zusammenfielen und die Bewohner unter sich begruben. So deutlich sah und hörte er dies, dass Yaten fast das Licht neben sich nicht bemerkte. Ein grünes Licht. Unbeschreiblich hell und gleißend. Dieses Licht zog ihn zurück und als er den Kopf wandte, sah er ein Mädchen. Sie war unbeschreiblich schön. Ihre fast schwarzen Augen fest auf die Stadt gerichtet. Die Hände zum Himmel erhoben. Ihr langes schlohweißes Haar flatterte im Wind. Sie sprach in einer fremden Sprache, die Yaten nicht verstand. Murmelte Worte und Sätze, deren Bedeutungen ihm völlig fremd waren. Doch diese Sprache kam ihm unglaublich schön vor. Melodisch und klangvoll. Dann erkannte er das Mädchen. Es schien alt und jung zu gleich. Zeitlos und ewig. Eine wunderschöne unsterbliche Elbin. Die Frau war Lumina. Sie sah anders aus. Hatte andere Kleidung, eine andere Frisur. Aber sie war es. Ohne Zweifel. Das strahlende, grüne Licht ging von ihr aus. Die mächtige Zauberin war die selbe Person die neben ihm stand. Es war Lumina. Dessen war Yaten sich sicher.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er in die Realität zurückgeschleudert. Der kühle Abendwind blies ihm ins Gesicht. Die Sonne war gänzlich hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Am Himmel blitzten die ersten Sterne verschlafen zur Erde hinunter. Noch immer befand sich Lumina in einem tranceähnlichem Zustand. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und standen im Kontrast zu ihrem fast schlohweißen, ewig langem Haar. Auf ihrer Stirn strahlte ein grünes Emblem. Es waren ineinander verschlungene Linien, die einen Stern aus vier Monden bildeten. Luminas Gesicht hatte zwar weder Falten noch sonstige Spuren des Alters und trotzdem sah sie aus, als hätte sie schon ewig lange gelebt. Yaten kam sich so komisch neben ihr vor. Mit seinen fast 17 Jahren wirkte er irgendwie naiv und kindlich neben ihr, deren Gestalt die einer 14 bis 15 jährigen war. Noch immer murmelte Lumina in dieser seltsamen Sprache vor sich hin. Dann verklang das letzte Wort im Wind.  
  
Wie gelähmt stand Yaten neben ihr. Sie war so schön. So fern und unerreichbar, obwohl er nur die Hand ausstrecken brauchte, um sie zu berühren. Lumina drehte sich zu ihm. Er blickte in ihre dunklen, kalten Augen, in die ganz langsam Farbe und Wärme zurückkehrten. Luminas Haare wurden wieder kürzer und dunkler. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie beide hatten die Welt der Visionen endgültig verlassen. Yaten strich ihr sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Lumina war wieder die Alte geworden. Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen, wo sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann. Yaten verstand nicht viel. Lumina murmelte nur immer wieder: "Sie brennt... die Götterstadt... Atlantis brennt!!!"  
  
+++  
  
*Atlantis?? Die im Meer versunkene Stadt?? Der mysteriöse sechste Kontinent??* Yaten führte Lumina ins Haus zurück. Er entzündete ein paar Kerzen, die auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem großen Sofa standen. Noch immer schluchzte sie und klammerte sich an ihn. Yaten kam sich schäbig vor, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Tatsache, dass Lumina ihren Körper an den seinen presste ihm nicht gerade unangenehm war. Das seltsame Kribbeln, das seinen ganzen Körper ausfüllte schien mehr und mehr Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Langsam beruhigte Lumina sich wieder. Nur noch selten wurde sie von Schluchzern überwältigt. Sie drückte sich von Yaten weg. Ihre Wangen und Augen waren gerötet. "Yaten??" Sie sah in seine schillernden grünen Augen und glaubte darin zu versinken. Sie waren wunderschön. Das warme Licht der Kerzen spiegelte sich in ihnen. Lumina sah ihr eigenes Gesicht in Yatens Augen. Diese Augen schienen sie ganz und gar aufzusaugen. Sie waren gefährlich schön. Es war gefährlich sich darin völlig zu vergessen und aufzugeben. Die Welt um Lumina herum versank in Dunkelheit und die strahlenden Augen vor ihr zogen sie in einen Zauberbann. Nicht sie war es, die ihn zerstörte, sondern Yaten. "Was ist denn??" Mit einem Schlag kehrte Lumina in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Ich... ich kann mich wieder erinnern... Ich weiß wieder alles. Wie ich aus der Stadt mit den anderen geflohen bin. Als einzige habe ich überlebt. Meine Eltern schafften es nicht mehr... meine ganze Familie... meine Freunde und meine Heimat... zuerst wurden sie vom Feuer heimgesucht und dann kam die Flut... Atlantis brannte und wurde dann von den Fluten verschlungen... Stell dir vor... Atlantis... ATLANTIS liegt auf dem Meeresgrund. Die Stadt der Gelehrten... Was schaust du mich so an??" Lumina runzelte die Stirn als sie den verständnislosen Blick von Yaten bemerkte. "Lumina... Atlantis liegt auf dem Meeresgrund... Sofern es diese Stadt jemals tatsächlich gegeben hat. Man ist sich darüber nicht sicher. Noch nicht mal darüber wo und wann sie untergegangen sein soll. Jedenfalls muss das schon über tausend Jahre her sein. Atlantis... mein Gott Lumina. Atlantis das ist eine Legende. Eine Geschichte!!" Noch immer hielt Yaten Lumina in seinen Armen. Er sah, wie sie ihn ungläubig ansah und an seinem Verstand zweifelte. "Nein... du lügst..." Totale Fassungslosigkeit war in Luminas Blick. "Lumina. Es ist die Wirklichkeit!! Heute ist der 24. Juli im Jahre 2002!!!" Eindringlich sah er sie an. "D... das ist unmöglich!! Und ich dachte, ich sei auf einer mir unbekannten, seltsamen Insel gestrandet!! Dabei... bin ich durch die Zeit gereist!! Anderthalb Jahrtausende sind vergangen, seitdem ich den sechsten Kontinent verlassen habe!! Das ist unglaublich!! Ich habe das letzte Geheimnis gelöst! Ich habe die Zeit durchschritten. Yaten!! Das letzte Rätsel ist gelüftet!! Man kann durch die Zeit reisen!!" "Man wird dich für verrückt erklären, Lumina. Ehe du dich versiehst landest du in der Klapse!! Zeitreisen sind unmöglich!! Ebenso wie... ach was weiß ich!!" Yaten war aufgesprungen und blickte auf das Mädchen hinab. Sie erschien ihm plötzlich wieder so fremd wie in seiner Vision. "Wer... wer bist du eigentlich??" Lumina stand auf. "Ich bin Luinfin. Hohepriesterin von Atlantis der Stadt der Gelehrten. Heimat der Elben. Trägerin der Göttin des Lichtes Lumina." Sie war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sah Yaten in die Augen. Der war noch immer viel zu verwirrt, um einen vernünftigen Satz zusammenzubringen. Luinfins Kleidung flatterte im Abendwind, der sachte durch die offene Glastür hereinwehte.  
  
"Yaten?? Gilt dein Versprechen noch??" Er antwortete das, was ihm als erstes einfiel. Er sagte ja. "Ich danke dir." Sie schloss die Augen und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Yaten wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sanft und weich pressten sich Luinfins Lippen wie junge Rosenblätter auf seinen Mund. Vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss. Yaten schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich. Er wollte ihren warmen Körper an seinem spüren. Er fühlte die sanfte Rundung ihres Pos unter seinen Händen, die dort bewegungslos verharrten. Auch nachdem ihr Kuss geendet hatte. So intensiv war er noch nie mit jemandem verschmolzen. Sicher, er hatte schon mit vielen Mädchen geschlafen. Und noch viel mehr geküsst. Und dennoch hatte ihn nichts mehr erfüllt als dieser eine Kuss von Luinfin. Er sah in ihre verhangenen Augen. Nebel hatten sich über den beiden Ozeanen gebildet, die schon vor dem aufziehendem Sturm zitterten. Luinfin strich ihm eine silberne Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie ihn noch einmal küsste. Diesmal fester und leidenschaftlicher. Fordernd. Verlangend. Und erotisch. Ihm wurde heiß. Der Schweiß bahnte sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern hindurch. Eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich, bei den Temperaturen die draußen herrschten. Aber dass er hier, im gut klimatisiertem Raum zu heiß war... und zugleich erschauderte er, als ihre schlanken Finger den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes öffneten und ihre geschmeidigen Hände unter den Stoff fuhren um zärtlich seine Schultern zu liebkosen. Er begann langsam ihren Kehle und ihre Halsbeuge zu küssen. Dort wo seine Lippen ihre pfirsichweiche Haut berührten hinterließen sie eine Spur des Feuers. Heißer als die Feuer der Hölle in den tiefsten Tiefen der Erde. Yatens Finger schoben sich unter ihrem Shirt hinauf und strichen über ihre schlanke Taille und ihren flachen Bauch. Inzwischen war sein Hemd ganz geöffnet und hing Yaten nur noch lose um die Schultern. Luinfin schob es seine Arme hinab und Yaten ließ es zu Boden gleiten.  
  
Yaten war kurz davor seinen Verstand komplett zu verlieren, während Luinfin seinen Oberkörper mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte, als ein plötzlicher Windstoß die Terrassentür zuschlug. Schlagartig wurde Yaten sich wieder bewusst, was er gerade tat. Er war auf dem bestem Weg mit einem Mädchen, dass er in der Nacht zuvor aus dem Meer gefischt hatte zu schlafen!! Natürlich spürte er, wie sehr sein Körper Luinfin begehrte, aber Yaten selbst wollte nicht, dass es schon passierte. Luinfin war immer noch geschwächt, auch wenn sie es ihm anders beteuerte. Er durfte eine solche Situation nicht ausnutzen!! Er wandte sich von Luinfin ab und zog sein Hemd wieder an. "Was... was hast du denn??" Verständnislos sah Luinfin ihn an. "Ich... ich will nicht... du bist noch zu geschwächt." Luinfin ging um ihn herum und sah Yaten in die Augen. "Findest... findest du mich hässlich und unattraktiv??" Er lächelte. Auf der einen Seite wirkte Luinfin so alt und erfahren, auf der anderen Seite war sie doch noch naiv und kindlich. "Nein... ganz im Gegenteil..." Zärtlich strich er ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem blassen Gesicht. "Du bist das schönste Wesen, das mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist. Ich begehre dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers." Tränen spiegelten sich in Luinfins blauen Augen. "Und wo liegt dann das Problem??" "Du bereust es vielleicht danach. Du musst dir so etwas gut überlegen, Luinfin. Wenn es geschehen ist, ist es unwiederbringlich." Luinfin schien es doch einzusehen. Sie seufzte kurz auf. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, Yaten."  
  
+++  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte hinaus auf das offene Meer. "Yaten. Ich möchte zurückkehren. Zurück an den Ort, an dem Atlantis unterging..." "Aber... niemand weiß, wo genau Atlantis unterging. Es gibt zahlreiche Diskussionen darüber, aber niemand hat es je bewiesen!! Es ist doch noch nicht einmal sicher, wann und ob es im Meer versank." "Jeder Atlanter findet in seine Heimat zurück. Auch nach anderthalb tausend Jahren. Egal wo er ist. Es wurde jedem von uns bei der Geburt mitgegeben und obwohl ich vermutlich die letzte bin... ich werde in die Götterstadt zurückkehren und meine Bestimmung erfüllen. Koste es was es wolle. Niemand wird mich davon abhalten!!" Luinfin blickte zu Yaten. Sie versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu erraten, was er dachte. "Und wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich dich begleiten. Ich bin zwar nicht so stark und so weise wie du, aber ich werde dir helfen und mein Versprechen halten." Sie lächelte. Mit dieser Antwort hatte Luinfin gerechnet. *Ich werde zurückkommen und meinem Schicksal gerecht werden. Ich werde die Aufgabe erfüllen, die mir bei meiner Geburt zu Teil wurde.*  
  
Luinfins Gedanken wanderten aufs Meer hinaus. Sie durchquerten die Zeit. Und dann konnte sie sich wieder erinnern. Sie war wieder zu Hause. Leise hörte sie das Rauschen des Meeres und die Gesänge der Atlanter. Sie vernahm die helle, wohlklingende Stimme ihrer Mutter und die warme, tiefe ihres Vaters. Luinfin war die erste Tochter des jungen Paares. Und sie würde die einzige bleiben. Früh fiel Luinfins Entscheidung Priesterin zu werden, als sie erkannte, dass die Lichtgöttin Lumina über ihre Seele und über ihren Körper wachte. Und damit beherrschte sie mit Leichtigkeit die Magie des alten Atlantis und besaß Geistesgaben, die die Gelehrten nur mit Mühe erreichen konnten. Als Kind noch verließ sie das Elternhaus und zog in den Tempel. Bald erkannten die Priesterinnen ihre Fähigkeiten und sie stieg von der Novizin schnell zur Hohepriesterin auf. Jeden Tag betete und opferte sie für das Schicksal eines ganzen Kontinents. Als dann der verhängnisvolle Tag gekommen war, verließ sie selbst als eine der letzten die Stadt und trotzdem überlebte sie als Einzige die schweren Stürme danach. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde alle anderen die sie kannte waren auf anderen Schiffen gewesen. Aber wohl kaum hatte einer von ihnen eine Zeitreise gemacht und die schweren Stürme um die Insel herum überlebt.  
  
Luinfin fühlte die Trauer und die Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen *Du musst stark bleiben, Luinfin. Bleib stark. Für dein Volk und deine Heimat. Und stark für Yaten. Er mag sicher keine Heulsusen. Also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!!* "Und wie willst du nach Atlantis kommen?? Ich meine, sollen wir ein Boot mieten und uns Taucherausrüstung besorgen??" Etwas verwirrt sah Luinfin Yaten an. "Wie meinst du das??" "Wie du dort hin kommen willst. Ich meine, es ist zu weit um zu schwimmen und unter Wasser atmen kann doch niemand." Ein leicht sarkastischer Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Wie glaubst du, konnte ich bis hierher kommen, ohne zu ertrinken?? Von dem Schiff auf dem ich war, war weit und breit kein Land zu sehen. Ich hatte mich zwar am Steuer festgebunden, das weiß ich noch ganz genau, aber als dann die Welle kam und mich fortgerissen hat, wurde ich ohnmächtig." "Du meinst... du kannst...?" Erstaunt blickte Yaten Luinfin an. Er kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Zuerst erzählte sie ihm, sie sei aus Atlantis, das vor unzähligen Jahrhunderten untergegangen war und dann, dass sie womöglich auch noch fliegen oder unter Wasser atmen konnte. "Das Problem ist nur... ich weiß es nicht mehr genau...ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ich es angestellt habe. Verstehst du??" Yaten nickte mehr oder minder. Er verstand seit einiger Zeit schon gar nichts mehr.  
  
"Weißt du, was?? Wir schlafen jetzt erst mal ´ne Nacht drüber. Und morgen sehen wir dann weiter..." *Sicher wach ich gleich auf und stell fest, dass ich nur geträumt habe. Bitte, bitte lass es ab dem Einkaufscenter nur ein Traum sein. Bitte.* Er führte Luinfin wieder in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort stand noch immer das Geschirr und die zerfetzten Kleider von Luinfin lagen noch immer auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. "Warte. Ich hab mir extra Kleidung zum Schlafen ausgesucht." Sie eilte noch einmal schnell die Treppe hinunter und kam mit einer kleinen Tüte zurück. Für Yatens Geschmack war sie fast schon zu klein. Er stellte das Geschirr auf einen Stuhl neben dem Fenster, das er noch einmal kurz geöffnet hatte. Am Sommer mochte Yaten die lauen Nächte im Abendwind am liebsten. Der Mond schien ins Zimmer und malte bizarre Schatten auf den Teppichboden. Luinfin ging ins Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen. "Yaten?" Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg zu ihr um. Nervös spielte sie mit einer Strähne ihres bernsteinernen Haar, das im Mondlicht golden schimmerte. Das kurze Kleidchen mit den Spaghettiträgern glänzte silbrig und lies sie noch blasser erscheinen als sie schon war. Dadurch wirkte sie wie ein wunderschöner Geist, der einfach so in Yatens Zimmer geschwebt war und nun aufgeregt von einem schlankem Bein aufs andere stieg. Yaten lächelte. Luinfin sah in diesem Nachtkleid zugleich so unschuldig und so verführerisch, das es ihm die Sprache verschlug. In seinen Fingern juckte es, unter den Seidenstoff zu fahren und die Haut darunter zu ertasten und zu erkunden. Mit großen blauen Augen sah sie ihn wie ein kleines Mädchen an und ihre vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem scheuen Lächeln. "Ich... ich hatte so etwas noch nie an... in Atlantis schlief ich immer in meinem Priestergewand. Wie... wie findest du es??" Sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Yaten widerstand dem Versuch geil und erotisch zu sagen. Stattdessen kam ihm ein "Einfach nur wunderschön. Wie ein heller Stern." über die Lippen. Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und führte sie zum Bett. Er schlug ihr die Decke zurück und deckte sie zu. Doch Luinfin ließ Yatens Hand nicht los. "Bleib bitte bei mir, Yaten." Er seufzte. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig?? Er konnte ihrem Anblick nicht widerstehen. "Na schön." Er kippte das Fenster und zog seine Socken aus. Auf einmal kam ihm sein riesiges Doppelbett viel zu klein für zwei Personen vor. Yaten streifte sein Hemd ab und warf es mit seinen Socken in den Wäschekorb. Er schlüpfte unter die zweite Decke neben Luinfin. Sie lächelte noch immer und drehte sich auf die Seite um Yaten anzusehen. Lange lagen sie so nebeneinander und schauten sich gegenseitig an. Einfach nur um sich an der Gegenwart und dem Aussehen des anderen zu erfreuen. Yaten brach das Schweigen. "Wie alt bist du eigentlich?? Ich habe dich das immer noch nicht gefragt, obwohl es mich brennend interessiert." Lumina überlegte kurz. "Ich war... 1523 Jahre alt, als Atlantis unterging." Warum überraschte Yaten das nicht mehr?? "Und?? Wie alt bist du??" Darauf war Yaten nicht vorbereitet. "Äh... ich bin fast 17" "Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du bist doch mindestens 1687!!!!" "Hey, ich lüge nicht!!" "Dann bist du ja noch ein Kleinkind!" "Bin ich nicht!! Menschen sind nun mal nicht unsterblich!! Sie leben, wenn sie mäßig Glück haben höchstens ein Jahrhundert und dann gehen sie über den Jordan." "Ach so. Hatte ich vergessen. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du noch ein Kleinkind wärst. Gute Nacht." Yaten seufzte innerlich. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht unsterblich sein. Vermutlich würde ihm nur langweilig werden.  
  
"Gute Nacht und träum was Schönes." Sagte er noch, dann schlief er ein. Luinfin träumte in der Tat etwas Schönes. Sie träumte von demjenigen, der neben ihr lag und schlief. Und Yaten erging es nicht anders.  
  
+++  
  
Die Sonne blinzelte über den Horizont, als Yaten aufwachte. Luinfin war bereits wach und angezogen. Sie hatte das Fenster geöffnet und sah hinaus. Sie lauschte dem Rauschen der Wellen und dem Morgengruß der Möwen. "Hast du gut geschlafen??" "Hmhm..." Luinfin drehte sich dennoch nicht um. "Willst du immer noch gehen?" "Ja. Ich kann den Ruf von Atlantis spüren. Meine Seele und mein Körper schreien danach zurück zu kehren. Jeder des Elbenvolkes wird von Atlantis angezogen. Jeder Elb sucht nach seinem Ursprung. Vor Tausenden von Jahren wurden die ersten von ihnen auf Atlantis geboren. In Atlantis liegt deshalb auch mein Ursprung. Ich muss einfach zurück. Hörst du?? Ich muss einfach gehen." Sie wandte sich Yaten nun doch zu. Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Zärtlich strich er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. "Dann werde ich mit dir gehen. So wie ich es versprochen habe." Und dieses Mal war er es, der seine Lippen auf die von Luinfin legte. "Danke, Yaten." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Lass uns zum Strand gehen."  
  
Luinfin nahm Yaten bei der Hand und ging mit ihm hinunter. Das kühle, klare Meerwasser umspülte ihre nackten Füße. Langsam schritt Luinfin auf die See hinaus. Das Kleid bauschte sich um ihren Körper. Noch immer hielt sie Yaten an der Hand. Er hatte ihr versprechen müssen, diese auf keinen Fall loszulassen. Eigentlich hatte er das auch nicht vor. Inzwischen stand Yaten bis zum Oberkörper im Wasser. Luinfin sah ihn ein letztes Mal an. "Bist du dir sicher?? Noch kannst du umkehren, in dein Haus zurückgehen und alles vergessen." Als Antwort gab Yaten ihr einen Kuss. "Ich halte meine Versprechen." "Ist es nur wegen dem Versprechen? Ein Versprechen ist es nicht wert, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, Yaten. Ich schaffe es auch allein nach Atlantis zu kommen. Wenn es nur ein Versprechen ist, dann kehr um Yaten." Eindringlich blickte sie in Yatens schimmernd grüne Augen. "Wenn es nur ein Versprechen wäre, stünde ich dann in aller Herrgottsfrühe im eiskalten Meerwasser? Es ist mehr als nur ein Versprechen. Ich weiß noch nicht, was es ist, aber ich kann dich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Auch wenn du 1523 Jahre alt, Hohepriesterin, Gottesträgerin und was weiß ich noch alles bist, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du einfach so aus meinem Leben verschwinden würdest und ich das zugelassen hätte. Ich will bei dir bleiben. Und das weiß ich sicher." Yatens Blick wanderte zum Horizont. Es war ihm irgendwie peinlich, dass er Luinfin durch seine Worte zum Weinen gebracht hatte. *Verdammt, nichts kann ich richtig machen...*  
  
"Schön. Dann versprich mir, meine Hand auf keinen Fall loszulassen und dass du mir vertraust. Hörst du?? Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, egal was geschieht wirst du ertrinken." "Ich vertraue dir Luinfin." "Gut. Dann hör jetzt auf zu denken. Vergiss, wer du bist, wer du warst, und wer du einst sein wirst. Höre meine Stimme und vergesse. Tauche tief hinab in die Finsternis, um dann in der Helligkeit der Magie wieder aufzuerstehen. Stell dir ein Licht vor, ein strahlendes helles Licht. Blau wie der Sommerhimmel. Warm wie die Sonne. Versinke im Licht der Magie Yaten und folge mir auf einem Weg durch die See. Auf verschlungenen Pfaden wollen wir in die Tiefen des Meeres gehen um den untergegangenen sechsten Kontinent, um Atlantis das Land der Götter und Gelehrten zu suchen. Folge mir Yaten, folge mir und entschwinde deiner bekannten Welt..." Yaten fühlte gerade noch, wie er von Luinfin noch weiter ins Wasser geführt wurde, dann versank er im Vergessen. Luinfin unterdessen ging immer tiefer hinaus. Auf ihrer Stirn erstrahlte wieder das grüne Licht, hell und strahlend. Dann versank sie mit Yaten in der See.  
  
+++  
  
Ihr Körper hatte sich verändert. Stromlinienförmig und wendig glitt er durch das Wasser. Das durch das Wasser dringende Sonnenlicht funkelte auf den Schuppen ihrer Schwanzflosse in den verschiedensten Farben. Das Wasser liebkoste ihren Leib und umschmeichelte sie. Ihr Geist war Teil des Meer geworden, ihr Körper zur Hälfte der eines Fisches.  
  
An ihrer Hand hielt Luinfin den schlafenden Yaten. Sein Hals hatte sich auf beiden Seiten in kleinen Schlitzen geöffnet. In stetiger Bewegung schlossen und öffneten sich diese. Langsam öffnete Yaten die Augen. Zuerst meinte er, dass er träume, aber als er Luinfins Händedruck fühlte, spürte er, dass das, was er erlebte Wirklichkeit war. Er atmete durch die Kiemen an seinem Hals. Er lebte und schwamm wie ein Fisch. Staunend betrachtete er Luinfin. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Aber nur schillernde Luftblasen kamen heraus. Verwundert blickte Yaten ihnen nach. Nicht mit dem Mund, Yaten. Mit dem Herz. , hörte er Luinfins Stimme in seinem Kopf flüstern. Mit dem Herzen reden?? Er konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Es ist ganz leicht. Jeder kann diese Sprache sprechen. Jeder kann sie verstehen. Sie ist bei allen dieselbe. Du musst die Worte in dir spüren. Du musst eins mit ihnen werden. Es ist wie singen. Und genauso war es. Die Sprache des Herzens war so wie die Musik. Wunderschön, wohlklingend und angenehm. Und dann wusste Yaten es. Hier war der Ort den er fand wenn er spielte und sang. Hier war sein Paradies. Sein Garten Eden. Doch dieses Mal, dieses Mal war er nicht allein. Neben ihm war das schönste Wesen, dass er sich nur vorstellen konnte. Luinfins Wangen überzog plötzlich ein leichter Rotschimmer. Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder??, flüsterte sie. Fragend blickte Yaten in ihre Augen. Das mit dem schönstem Wesen, das du dir vorstellen kannst. Du solltest unterscheiden zwischen den Gefühlen, die du mir mitteilst und denen, die du empfindest. Sie lächelte, als sie Yatens verwunderten Blick sah. Sanft drehte sie sein Gesicht zu ihrem. Luinfin blickte in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen und spürte, dass ein neues Gefühl in ihren Herzen wuchs. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Irgendwie glich es dem, was sie für ihre Familie und ihre Heimat empfand. Und doch war es anders. Wunderschön war es. Luinfin wusste, dass es noch stärker werden würde, als es schon war. Noch war es ein loser Faden, doch bald würde dieses Gefühl zu einem festem Band heranwachsen und sie und Yaten für immer verbinden. Zärtlich küsste sie Yaten und spürte, dass dieser Faden mit jedem Kuss, jedem Erlebnis und jeder Sekunde dicker und kräftiger wurde. Und irgendwoher wusste sie, dass dieser Faden, dieses Band Liebe war.  
  
Bald, Yaten, bald erreichen wir sie. Atlantis, die Stadt des Wissens. Luinfin wandte sich ab und sah in die Ferne. Wie willst du die Stadt überhaupt finden?? Wir werden Atlantis nicht finden Yaten... Bestürzt sah Yaten sie an. Warum waren sie dann hier?? ...Atlantis wird uns finden. Dann umschloss Luinfin seine Hand fester und tauchte mit ihm hinab in die Tiefen des Meeres.  
  
Yaten sah Luinfin von der Seite an. Ihr Blick war zielstrebig gerichtet und fest. Irgendwie wurde er aus ihr nicht schlau. Sie war über 1500 Jahre alt und wirkte dennoch so kindlich. Sie war geheimnisvoll, schön, mächtig und weise dazu. Alles schien sie zu wissen, alles zu können. Sie war durch die Zeit gereist und wusste, wo Atlantis gesunken war. Und trotzdem wollte Yaten sie beschützen. Er wusste, sie würde seinen Schutz kaum benötigen, wenn es darauf ankam, aber dennoch konnte Yaten nicht anders. Plötzlich sah Yaten ein Schimmern im Wasser. *Was leuchtet denn da?? Dabei ist es doch fast stockdunkel. Und dazu noch tiefer unten??* Er tippte Luinfin leicht an, aber die hatte das leuchtende Schimmern schon bemerkt. Das, Yaten, sind die Zinnen und Dächer von Atlantis. Er spürte, wie der Händedruck fester wurde und Luinfin schneller schwamm. Wir haben es geschafft. Atlantis liegt vor uns. Los komm!! Beeilen wir uns!!  
  
Das Leuchten wurde stärker und kam rasch näher. Bald konnten sie Zinnen, Türme und Dächer unterscheiden. Langsam hoben sich die Häuser voneinander ab. Nur noch ein Schatten dessen, was sie einmal gewesen waren. Und trotzdem waren sie wunderschön. Als Yaten und Luinfin durch die Straßen zogen und sich dem Tempel über der Stadt näherten, mussten sie feststellen, dass die Ruinen von einer dicken Algenschicht überzogen waren und in den ehemaligen Gärte sich die Fische tummelten. Über allem herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Unsichtbare Tränen traten in Luinfins Augen. Sie wurden vom Wasser um sie herum sogleich aufgenommen. Luinfin war froh deswegen, denn so sah Yaten ihre Schwäche nicht. Warum weinte sie denn überhaupt?? Sie hatte es doch gewusst, dass es schlimm, sehr schlimm sogar um ihre Heimatstadt bestellt war. Hatte sie denn geglaubt, dass sich daran etwas ändern würde, bloß weil sie zurückkam?? Hatte sie gedacht, Atlantis würde wieder auferstehen und im alten Glanz erstrahlen, nur weil sie wieder in den vertrauten Straßen und Gassen war?? Wie naiv war sie eigentlich?? Sie blickte Yaten an. Staunend sah er um sich. Aber etwas besonderes fühlte er anscheinend nicht. Für ihn war es vermutlich so, als würde er ein Museum besuchen. Luinfins Blick richtete sich wieder nach vorn. Noch immer schien der große weiße Tempel über der Stadt wie ein guter Geist zu schweben. *Komisch. Die ganze Stadt versinkt in Algen und anderen Pflanzen. Aber der Tempel anscheinend nicht. Er ist noch immer so strahlend weiß, wie in meiner Erinnerung. Wirklich seltsam.*  
  
Plötzlich war ihr, als vernehme sie ein entferntes Lachen. Ein freudig erregtes Lachen. Hast du es auch gehört, Yaten?? Nein, was denn?? Noch immer war Yaten ganz und gar von der Stadt eingenommen. Ach, dann habe ich's mir nur eingebildet. Da!! Schon wieder. Luinfin kam es irgendwie vertraut vor. Es musste etwas aus ihrer Erinnerung sein. Wichtige Dinge für ihre Rückkehr waren ihr wieder eingefallen. Aber alles andere lag unter einer dicken Staubschicht tief in ihrem Gedächtnis begraben. Und nun schien es, als hätte jemand ein bisschen auf den Staub geblasen und einen Teil ihrer Erinnerung wieder freigegeben. Sie wusste, dass sie selbst einst auch so unbeschwert gelacht hatte. Mit den Stimmen, die sie hörte.  
  
Auf einmal war vor ihnen eine kleine Gruppe Meermenschen. Es waren sieben Mädchen, die sie anstarrten. Sie unterschieden sich stark voneinander, waren alle jedoch hübsch. Sie trugen weiße, kurze Kleidchen, die alle in einem weitem Saum endeten, aber sonst ganz unterschiedlich waren. *Irgendwoher kenne ich sie. Aber... woher bloß??* Auf einmal umringten die Mädchen sie. Herzlich wurde sie von jeder in den Arm genommen und gedrückt. Yaten jedoch sahen sie etwas befremdend an. Nacheinander schwammen sie um ihn herum und musterten ihn. Sie fuhren ihm durch die Haare, sahen ihm in die Augen. Eine von ihnen öffnete sogar sein Hemd und studierte das, was sie vorfand eingehend. Anscheinend stellte ihre Musterung sie zufrieden, denn sie nickten sich mit fachmännischem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Dann lächelten sie ihnen wieder zu und bedeuteten ihnen zu folgen. Zielstrebig steuerten sie auf den Tempel zu. Wer zum Teufel sind die?? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber ich spüre, dass wir ihnen vertrauen können und ihnen folgen sollten. Bleibt uns denn etwas anders übrig?? Resignierend sah Yaten Luinfin an. Sie lächelte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Eigentlich nicht. Yaten seufze und dann folgten sie den Mädchen.  
  
+++  
  
Die Mädchen schwammen ihnen voraus und führten sie so durch Atlantis. Ihr Weg führte sie über weite Plätze, durch breite Straßen und enge Gassen. Bald versperrten ihnen die hohen Gebäuderuinen die Sicht auf den Tempel. Umso erschrockener waren sie, als sich die Mauern plötzlich vor ihnen teilten und den Blick auf das prächtige Heiligtum freigaben. Der weiße Bau schien aus seinen Grundfesten in hellem Glanz zu strahlen und die Besucher mit offenen Armen zu empfangen. Luinfin... das ist... wunderschön. Luinfin lächelte. Ein Teil ihres Gedächtnisses war zurückgekommen. Erinnerungen, die mit dem weißen Tempel verbunden waren erschienen wieder vor ihr. Ja, das ist es. Es ist der Tempel der Göttin Lumina. Der Herrin über das Licht. Mein zu Hause. Und plötzlich wusste sie auch wieder, wer die seltsamen Meermädchen waren, die sie führten. Es waren die sieben Priesterinnen der Göttin des Lichtes. Und sie, sie selbst war die achte von ihnen. Die Hohepriesterin des Lichts. Und diese acht Priesterinnen waren die Herrinnen von Atlantis.  
  
Die Mädchen drehten sich wieder um. Sie lächelten über die zurückgewonnene Erinnerung von Luinfin. Es freut uns, dass ihr euch wieder erinnern könnt, Herrin. Wohlklingende Worte in der alten Sprache erfüllten ihr Herz. Wie hatte sie diese Sprache vermisst. So sanft wie Musik und so beruhigend wie das Rauschen der Wellen. Aber auch so stolz wie die Adler und so gefährlich wie die stürmische See. Es erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude, wieder hier zu sein und euch wohlauf zu sehen, teure Freundinnen. Meine Erinnerung an die alte Zeit ist noch lückenhaft, doch ich weiß genug, um euch zu erkennen und meine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Sie betraten die hellen Hallen des Tempels. Die kunstvollen Deckenfresken zeigten Lumina bei ihrem Aufstieg zur allmächtigen Göttin des Lichtes. Sie legte ihren sterblichen Körper ab und vereinigte sich als Geist mit der Natur. Ihre langen schlohweißen Haare wurden vom Wind sanft bewegt und ihre strahlenden blauen Augen schienen selbst auf dem Bild alles zu erfassen. Wahnsinn. Luinfin lächelte. Als sie das erste Mal hergekommen war, hatte auch sie vor lauter Staunen stehen bleiben müssen. Der Tempel war einfach überwältigend. Und ein Wunder dazu. Luinfin betätigte einen versteckten Schalter in der Wandverputzung. Erschrocken sah Yaten auf. Die Erde unter ihm begann zu zittern und zu beben. Sein Blick huschte suchend durch die Säulen nach Atlantis. Doch er sah in die falsche Richtung. Über dem Tempeldach erschien plötzlich ein gleißend helles Licht, das sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Plötzlich schoss es unter die Grundfesten des Tempels und umhüllte das Gebäude ganz und gar. Yaten konnte gar nicht begreifen, was geschah. Das Heiligtum war von einem glänzendem Licht eingehüllte, das es wie eine Schutzmauer umgab. Aber was nun passierte raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Das Wasser um ihn herum schien sich in Luft aufzulösen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Lungen wieder mit Luft füllten und sich die Kiemen an seinem Hals schlossen. Angstvoll umklammerte er Luinfins Hand. Wenn die Lichtbarriere zerbrach würde er jämmerlich ertrinken. "Du kannst mich loslassen Yaten. Keine Angst, die Lichtkugel hat den Tempel beim Untergang vor der Zerstörung bewahrt. Sie kann nicht zerbersten." Zögerlich lockerte Yaten seinen Griff. Es war nicht, dass er Luinfin nicht glaubte. Er wollte nicht loslassen. Das Gefühl Luinfins Hand zu halten und mit ihr über die Magie verschmolzen zu sein, war einfach zu schön, als dass Yaten jetzt einfach loslassen könnte. Dennoch tat er es und bemerkte, wie sich das magische Band zu lösen begann und verschwand. Gequält lächelte er.  
  
Luinfin gähnte. "Lass uns schlafen gehen Yaten. Ich bin müde." Sie hatte ihre Gestalt von der Meerjungfrau wieder in eine Elbin verändert und ging ihm voraus. Yaten folgte ihr. Langsam merkte auch er, wie sehr die Reise an seinen Kräften gezehrt hatte. Ohne noch nachzudenken ließ er sich von Luinfin in ein Zimmer führen und schlief in dem Bett darin auf der Stelle ein.  
  
+++  
  
Künstliches Licht weckte Yaten. Er sah sich um. Das Licht schien von den Wänden selbst zu kommen. Yaten lag in dem großen Bett, dass die Mitte des Raumes bildete. Durch Möbelstücke in den Ecken und Malereien an der Decke und auf dem Fußboden schien das Schlafzimmer irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Meer zu schweben. In Yatens Armen lag Luinfin und schlief. Yaten betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Was die Elbin wohl noch für Überraschungen bereithielt?? In diesem Moment schlug Luinfin die Augen auf. "Hast du gut geschlafen??" "Hmhm..." seufzte sie wohlig. "Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, dass ich wirklich hier bin. Ich meine, ich bin in Atlantis. In einer Stadt, die vor ewig langer Zeit spurlos verschwunden ist. Das ist unglaublich." Yaten hatte sich in dem weichen Bett aufgesetzt. "Und dennoch bist du hier, Yaten." Luinfin nahm seine Hände in ihre. Mit sanften Bewegungen strich sie über den Rücken der einen Hand. "Ja. Das bin ich. Und du bist auch hier." Er beugte sich zu Luinfin und küsste sie zärtlich. Diese ließ seine Hände los und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Hände fanden den Weg zu ihrer Taille, wo sie ruhig liegen blieben.  
  
"Yaten, wir sollten aufstehen..." "Findest du...??" antwortete Yaten und begann Luinfins Hals zu küssen. Sie seufzte vor Wonne leise auf. Yatens Lippen waren so sanft und zärtlich. Mit seinen Daumen begann er ihren Bauch durch das Nachthemd zu streicheln. Luinfin wünschte sich, er würde niemals damit aufhören. Jetzt liebkoste sein Mund ihre Schulter und langsam schob er einen Spaghettiträger von seinem Platz. Luinfin spürte, wie er ihren Oberarm ein Stück hinabrutschte. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite, um Yaten Platz zu machen. "Du bist so schön Luinfin..." Sie zitterte, als Yaten seine Hände nach oben schob seine Finger ihre Brüste streiften. "Yaten... bitte..." Sie konnte nicht mehr protestieren, denn er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Luinfin löste den Kuss und sah Yaten an. Er lächelte und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Augen überrascht weiteten, als er seine Hände auf ihre Brüste legte. "Y...Yaten..." Vorsichtig strichen seine Finger durch den dünnen Stoff über die beiden Wölbungen. Sie hätte sich wehren können. Luinfin hätte Yaten ganz einfach wegstoßen können. Aber sie wollte es nicht. Völlig gebannt sah sie zu, wie Yaten anfing ihren Busen zu massieren und seufzte dabei leise seinen Namen. Ihre Brustwarzen waren hart und zeichneten sich deutlich ab. "Luinfin..." Alles um sich herum vergessend schob Yaten den zweiten Spaghettiträger über ihre Schulter. Und ganz langsam zog er den restlichen Stoff ihren Körper hinunter. Immer weniger bedeckte ihre Brüste. Yaten keuchte. Bald würde das Nachthemd von selbst über ihre Brüste rutschen und in Luinfins Schoß fallen. Er küsste sie noch einmal, um sie dann entgültig zu entblößen.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Luinfin wurde in die Realität zurückgerissen. Sie horchte auf. "Lass es klopfen, Luinfin. Lass es klopfen..." Yaten küsste ihr Schlüsselbein. Doch Luinfin stand auf, rückte ihr Nachthemd zurecht und öffnete die große Flügeltür. "Ja, bitte??" Eine von den sieben Priesterinnen stand draußen. "Ich bringe dem jungem Herrn etwas zum Anziehen. Außerdem soll ich euch mitteilen, dass das Mittagsmahl gerichtet ist. Zum Frühstück wart ihr so im Schlaf versunken, sodass es mir nicht gelang euch zu wecken." "Gut. Wir kommen sofort. Gib mir die Sachen, bitte. Danke." Luinfin schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu Yaten um. Der saß ganz enttäuscht im Bett. "Mach nicht so ein Gesicht." Sie kniete sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Nase. "Es gibt gleich Essen. Und dann zeige ich dir den Tempel." Yaten seufzte. "Na gut." Luinfin lächelte und verschwand durch eine Seitentür im Bad. Resignierend wechselte er die Kleidung und machte das Bett, weil es sonst nichts zu tun gab. Dann ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und blickte die kleine Seitentür an, die sich daraufhin öffnete. Luinfin trat heraus. Sie schlug ein schlichtes weißes Kleid. "Lass uns gehen." Sie reichte Yaten die Hand und führte ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer zum Speisezimmer.  
  
+++  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen sie als Erstes - in Begleitung einer Priesterin - in die Bibliothek. Hier war alles Wissen der Atlanter auf Papier und Pergament auf losen Blätter oder in dicken Büchern aufgeschrieben. Die Bibliothek befand sich wie alle anderen Räume unterhalb des Tempels. Bis unter die Decke reichten die Regale vollgestopft mit Büchern und Mappen. Vereinzelt standen ein paar Tische und Stühle herum. Yaten stand auf einem Mosaik in der Mitte des Raumes und drehte sich staunend um die eigene Achse. Hier ist alles aufgeschrieben, was Atlantis in all den Jahren bewegt hat. Alles Wissen der damaligen Zeit. Wertvolle Werke der bekanntesten Philosophen und Dichter. Und... die Legenden die sich um Atlantis ranken haben hier ihren Ursprung. Auf dem Platz wo du stehst, berührte die Göttin Lumina als aller erstes den Boden. Hier errichtete das erste Paar auf dieser Insel ihre Wohnstatt und die erste Atlanterin wurde geboren. An dieser Stelle treffen Anfang und Ende von Atlantis zusammen. Denn hier war der Ort, von dem aus die Flut beschworen wurde. Die Stimme der Priesterin hatte etwas Unheilverkündendes als sie mit Yaten in der Sprache des Herzens sprach. Yaten erschauderte. Jetzt wusste er auch, was er beim Betreten der Bibliothek gespürt hatte. Es war die Magie, die sich hier konzentrierte. Das Mosaik zu seinen Füßen zog seine Blicke auf sich. Die kleinen Steine verbanden sich zu verschlungenen Ornamenten die in einer seltsamen Symmetrie angeordnet waren. Zuerst schienen sie völlig wahllos gebildet zu sein, aber wenn man sie näher betrachtete ergaben sie plötzlich einen verwirrenden Sinn, dessen Yaten sich nicht besonders sicher war.  
  
Wie konnte ein so mächtiges Volk vernichtet werden?? Ich meine, ihr beherrscht die Magie. Ihr seid weise und bringt es sogar fertig durch die Zeit zu reisen. Selbst nach den Jahrhunderten, die ihr hier verbracht habt, kann sogar ich - ein Mensch - eure Macht förmlich körperlich spüren. Wie konnte das nur passieren?? Ich meine... das ist so unglaublich. Wer würde so etwas fertig bringen? Betroffen schwieg die Priesterin. Luinfin sah sie an. Sie merkte, wie sich deren Hand in den weißen Stoff krampfte. Als die Priesterin ihre Stimme wieder erhob, schwang Hass darin. Es war Verrat. Schändlicher Verrat. Wir Priesterinnen wurden betäubt und die Herrin weggebracht. Der Tempel wurde entehrt und mit Blut befleckt, als die Verräterin die alte Hohepriesterin, die die Heiligtümer bewacht, grausam erschlug. Mit letzter Kraft errichtete die Sterbende die Lichtbarriere und schickte unsere Herrin auf ihrem Schiff in die Zukunft. Sie versuchte das Schlimmste zu verhindern und ging hinaus auf die Hügel. Doch sie schaffte es nicht. Die Wunden bluteten zu stark und der Schmerz über den Verrat saß zu tief. Erschöpft kehrte sie zurück und nahm die Verräterin mit in den Tod. Als wir erwachten fanden wir ihre Leichen inmitten des verwüsteten Tempels. Wir bahrten sie auf und das Feuer verschlang sie. Wir waren voll Hoffnung Atlantis wieder zu errichten und zu neuer Blüte zu führen. Aber als... als wir unsere Herrin nicht fanden... Unsere Hoffnungen zerbrachen. Wie Wassertropfen auf heißen Steinen verschwanden sie. Schließlich begaben wir uns in tiefen Schlaf. Lange Zeit lagen wir wie tot in unseren Gemächern und warteten auf die Rückkehr von Luinfin, der Verkörperung der Göttin des Lichtes Lumina. Vor wenigen Wochen erwachten wir. Und unsere Herrin kehrte zurück in ihre Heimat um Atlantis wieder ins Licht zu führen. Die Priesterin strahlte Luinfin an. Sie war jünger als Luinfin. Yaten spürte die Bewunderung, die die Priesterin ihrer Herrin entgegenbrachte.  
  
"So wird es sein, meine Liebe. Ich werde meine Bestimmung erfüllen. Und nun lauf und geh den anderen zur Hand." Luinfin trat zu Yaten. "Sie sind die letzten Überlebenden. Sie wissen genau wie ich, dass das atlantische Volk keine Chance hat, wieder so zu werden wie es einmal war. Ich... ich habe Angst Yaten... sie sehen zu mir auf, aber... aber was kann ich schon tun?? Meine Erinnerungen sind verschüttet. Ich habe jede Menge damals gelernt, aber vieles davon ist verschwunden. Ich will sie nicht enttäuschen. Nicht nach all den Jahren, die sie hier auf mich gewartet haben... Ich... ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll..." Luinfin schluchzte und Yaten zog sie in die Arme. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine Lösung finden wirst. Glaub an dich." Yaten hob ihr Kinn und sah fest in ihre tränenverhangenen blauen Augen. Sie war aufgewühlt und die See in ihren Augen tobte. In Erwartung eines Kusses schlossen sich diese und ihre Lippen verschmolzen. "Lass uns gehen, Yaten. Dieser Ort bedrückt mich."  
  
+++  
  
Hand in Hand schlenderten sie zurück in das Schlafgemach. Obwohl es eigentlich Sommer war, wurde es doch im ganzen Tempel nie richtig warm. Deshalb war in ihrem Zimmer ein Feuer entfacht worden. Der Abend war bereits hereingebrochen und Dunkelheit senkte sich über den versunkenen Tempel. Das Abendessen ließen Yaten und Luinfin ausfallen. Beide verspürten keinen besonderen Appetit. Die beiden machten sich bettfertig. Luinfin kuschelte sich in Yatens Arm. "Yaten... Ich habe nachgedacht. Wenn du mich im Arm hältst fühle ich mich stark und schwach zugleich. Ich sehne mich nach deinen Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten. Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt. So etwas empfinde ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben. Weißt du, was es ist??" Yaten lächelte. Luinfin hatte genau das gesagt, was er im Moment fühlte. Er hatte sich unsterblich in die junge Elbin in seinen Armen verliebt. Er setzte sich auf und zog sie mit sich. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. "Fühlst du es??" Sie nickte. "Mein Herz schlägt wahnsinnig schnell. Ich denke, es ist dasselbe, das du fühlst, oder??" Wieder nickte sie. "Ich liebe dich, Luinfin."  
  
Dann küsste er sie. Zärtlicher und inniger als zuvor. Mit seiner Zunge teilte er ihre Lippen und erkundete mit ihr Luinfins Mundhöhle. Unsicher, fast schüchtern bewegte sich auch Luinfins Zunge in seinem Mund. Yaten fühlte, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte und sie unterdrückt keuchte. Yatens Hände wanderten wie am Morgen von ihrer Taille hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Wieder küsste er ihre Schulter, während er nun endgültig den Seidenstoff von ihrer Oberweite gleiten ließ. Yaten fühlte ihre nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern. "Luinfin..." Er liebkoste ihr Dekolleté und ließ seine Lippen über ihre samtweiche Haut wandern. Luinfin lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf ihren Händen ab. Langsam begann Yaten an ihren Brüsten sanft zu saugen. Wohlig seufzte Luinfin und fing an Yatens Hemd Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen und es ihm auszuziehen. Zärtlich strich sie über seine Brust und beobachtete, wie sich seine Brustwarzen unter ihren Berührungen zusammenzogen und versteiften. Sie ließen sich zurück auf das Bett gleiten. Dabei zog Yaten Luinfin das Nachthemd über den Kopf und ließ es neben das Bett zu seinem Hemd gleiten. Sie sanken ein Stück in die Matratze ein und küssten sich wieder. "Yaten... ich liebe dich." Luinfin strich eine seiner silbernen Strähnen hinter sein Ohr. Sie wollte, dass das was sie taten niemals aufhörte. Sein warmer Oberkörper bedeckte ihre Blöße und er sah sie glücklich an. Luinfin versank in seinen schillernden grünen Augen, die sie so annahmen wie sie war. Die sie liebten und ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit schenkten. Luinfin berührte seine anmutig geschwungen Lippen, die unter ihren Fingern sanft nachgaben. "Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles auf der Welt. Ich möchte mich dir schenken. Meinen Körper, meinen Geist und mein Selbst will ich dir überlassen, als Zeichen des Bandes, das uns verbindet. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben nach dir gesucht, Yaten. Endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Lass mich nie allein." "Wie könnte ich das je tun?? Ich bin mit dir verbunden. Über unsere Völker hinweg, über große Entfernungen und selbst über die Zeit hinaus. Mein Herz hat dich erwählt. Nie wieder will ich ohne dich sein." "Yaten..." Luinfin schloss glücklich die Augen und er begann wieder ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch zu streicheln.  
  
"Luinfin? Bist du eigentlich noch... ich meine... Hast du schon mit jemandem geschlafen??" Er sah sie an. "Nein. Bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber ich denke, dieser Umstand wird sich bald ändern. Findest du nicht auch??" Es war das erste Mal, dass Yaten sie grinsen sah. "Schon möglich..." Er grinste zurück. Langsam wanderten seine Finger zwischen ihren Beine. Luinfin stöhnte leise auf. Seine Finger tanzten zwischen ihren Beinen um Luinfin immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen und Keuchen zu entlocken. Er spürte, wie er immer erregter wurde, allein durch die Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, wenn er sie zärtlich berührte. Luinfin nestelte an seiner Hose und öffnete sie. Fasziniert betrachtete sie das, was zwischen den Stofffalten hervor stand. Yaten bemerkte das und setzte sich auf. Luinfin zog er mit sich. Er nahm ihre Hände in die Seinen und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Luinfin beobachtete, was er tat. Langsam aber bestimmt schob er ihre Hände weiter nach unten. "Berühre mich Luinfin..." bat er leise. Luinfin sah ihm in die Augen und küsste Yaten. Dieser aber brach den Kuss schnell wieder ab, als er Luinfins Hände spürte. Er stöhnte leise ihren Namen. Langsam begann Luinfin Yaten zu streicheln und zu massieren. Sie wollte, dass er sich selbst in der Ekstase vergas, die sie ihm schenkte. Kurz unterbrach sie ihre Streicheleinheiten, als sie ihm die Hose gänzlich auszog. Während sie dies tat, überlegte Yaten es sich scheinbar anders und küsste sie stürmisch, als er sie wieder auf das Bett drückte. Luinfin fühlte, wie sich seine Erregung gegen ihren Oberschenkel drückte. Yaten ließ seine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine sinken, während er ihren Busen mit seiner Zunge liebkoste. Leise stöhnte sie und Yaten ließ ihre Unterhose verschwinden.  
  
"Komm zu mir Yaten... Bitte..." Vorsichtig ließ Yaten sich auf Luinfin sinken und drang in sie ein. Er seufzte als Luinfins Körper sich um ihn schloss. Zärtlich küsste er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. "Es wird gleich besser." Yaten verharrte noch eine Weile in dieser Position, dann begann er sich sanft in ihr zu bewegen und sie zu erkunden. Luinfin keuchte immer schwerer. Instinktiv schlang sie die Beine um Yatens Becken und hob ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen. "Oh Yaten..." Ihre Hände strichen fahrig über seinen Rücken und lösten seine Haare. Wie ein sanfter Sommerregen fielen sie herab und streichelten ihren Körper. Yaten begann nun immer schneller und immer tiefer in sie hinein zustoßen. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und sein Keuchen wurde öfter von Stöhnen unterbrochen als zuvor. "Yaten... Yaten..." Luinfins Atmung wurde hektischer und ihre Atemzüge kraftvoller. Sie hatte das Gefühl nicht genug Luft zu bekommen, um zu Ende zu führen, was sie begonnen hatten. Ihr Schoß schien in Flammen zu stehen und ihr Körper zu glühen. Die Zeit um sie herum stand still und sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. In ihrer Welt, die nur ein Ziel hatte: Diese Hetzjagd ihrer Leiber zu Ende zu bringen. Plötzlich spürte Luinfin, wie Yaten ihren Körper von innen heraus kühlte und bei dem Gedanken, dass sie vollkommen eins waren fühlte Luinfin, wie sie zu zittern begann. Im gleichen Moment presste sie sich an Yaten und sein letzter Stoss ließ sie seinen Namen kurz und leise ausrufen, bevor sie merkte, dass er sich vor Erschöpfung auf sie sinken ließ.  
  
"Yaten?" Seine silbernen Haare hingen ihm schweißnass und verklebt in die Stirn. Dennoch sah er sie glücklich an. "Ja?" "Ich liebe dich." Luinfin küsste ihn, während sie ihn sachte von ihrem Körper schob. "Ich dich auch, Luinfin." Zärtlich küsste er ihre Stirn. "Hat es dir gefallen?" "Hmhm...Sehr..." Dann war sie vor Erschöpfung in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.  
  
+++  
  
Wieder schien ein künstliches Licht in Yatens Augen, als er aufwachte. Diesmal aber war Luinfin schon wach. Sie war angezogen und schien ins Leere zu starren. "Guten Morgen." Yaten küsste Luinfin auf die Wange. Doch sie erwiderte nichts. Als Antwort rann nur eine stille Träne ihre Wange hinab. "Was ist denn los, Luinfin? Ist etwas passiert?" Sorgenvoll sah er in ihre leeren Augen. Sie waren fast schwarz und der Glanz war aus ihnen verschwunden. Unheilverkündend fixierten durch Yatens Körper hindurch einen Punkt, der weit außerhalb Yatens Vorstellungskraft lag. Er ahnte schlimmes. Dann bemerkte er das Buch, das offen auf Luinfins Schoß lag. Behutsam nahm er es an sich und sah sich die fremden Buchstaben, Runen und Zeichen an, die mit schwarzer Tusche sorgfältig auf das nun brüchige, gelbliche Papier geschrieben waren. Er erkannte nur, dass es die alte Sprache war, aber mehr auch nicht. Vorsichtig strich er über das Pergament, das leise knisterte. Er blätterte um und sofort fiel ihm die wunderschöne Zeichnung auf, die sich über zwei Seiten hinweg erstreckte. Allein im Gegensatz zu dem was er vorher gesehen hatte, schien die Zeichnung trotzdem nur eine Skizze zu sein, denn sie war undeutlich und seltsam verschwommen. Hier war eindeutig der Zeichner nicht fertig geworden. Trotzdem konnte Yaten erkennen, was dargestellt wurde.  
  
Er sah die Göttin Lumina, wie sie über der Stadt Atlantis schwebte. Die See tobte unter ihr und Blitze zuckten über den Himmel. Luminas Gesicht hatte nicht mehr den freundlichen Ausdruck wie an den Deckenfresken des Tempels. Es war schmerzverzerrt und Wut und Trauer schimmerten in den Augen. Es glich eher dem Gesicht eines Dämons als dem der schönen Göttin. Atlantis unter ihr bekam den Zorn von ihr zu spüren und stand kurz vor der Zerstörung. Fast war es Yaten so, als konnte er spüren, wie der Wind in sein Gesicht peitscht, während er versucht sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber er kann nicht entkommen. Die Hohepriesterin hat Atlantis verlassen und der Tempel ist von einer undurchdringlichen Barriere umgeben. Alles Bewohner und die Insel selbst sind dem Untergang geweiht.  
  
"Was ist damals nur passiert?" "Es ist noch nicht passiert, Yaten. Es wird erst noch passieren." Luinfin war anscheinend wieder von ihrer geistigen Reise zurückgekehrt. Yaten fiel auf, dass sie älter aussah, als am Abend zuvor. Alt, trotz ihrer Jugend. Weise trotz ihrer Naivität. Mächtig trotz ihrer kindlichen Erscheinung. Luinfin war zu der Frau geworden, die Yaten damals in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Zur mächtigen Elbenfrau. "Was zum Teufel ist geschehen?" "Ich habe es gesehen, Yaten. Heute Nacht bin ich zurückgegangen in die Vergangenheit. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen wieder erlangt. Ich weiß nun, was ich tun muss. Ich habe meine Bestimmung gefunden. Das Schicksal, das mir bei meiner Geburt zuteil wurde, hat sich mir aufgetan. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. In der Vergangenheit. Ich werde wieder die Zeit durchschreiten und mich in die Zukunft mit allem Wissen und Erfahrungen schicken. Und ich werde Atlantis im Ozean versenken. Atlantis, sein Wissen, seine Macht und damit auch seine Göttin und die Verräterin." Yaten versuchte das alles zu begreifen. Den Sinn dieses Vorhabens zu verstehen. Aber alles was er wusste war, dass Luinfin ihn verlassen würde. Sie würde ihn zurücklassen, um Tod und Zerstörung in der Vergangenheit zu verbreiten. Sie würde ihn allein lassen, um Atlantis zu versenken und sich selbst umzubringen. Yaten konnte und wollte das nicht verstehen. Liebte er sie nicht genug? War er selbst schuld daran, dass Luinfin ihn verließ? "Nein, du bist der allerletzte, der Schuld daran ist." Erstaunt sah Yaten Luinfin an. Sie trug das Kleid aus seiner Vision und ihre Haare waren anscheinend mit der Erinnerung gewachsen. Lang und schlohweiß schmiegten sie sich um ihren Körper.  
  
"Heute Nacht sind unsere Herzen miteinander verschmolzen. Ich fühle auch ohne Magie, was dein Herz empfindet. Und deines sollte es auch können. Yaten, ich liebe dich. Daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern. Und gerade deshalb muss ich mich meine Aufgabe erfüllen. Ich habe die Liebe erfahren, die ich in der Vergangenheit niemals hätte finden können. Die Menschen in Atlantis werden anfangen zu leiden. Sie kennen nicht diese Liebe, die wir füreinander empfinden. Sie haben vergessen, dass sie ein Herz und eine Seele haben. Für die atlantischen Bewohner sind Gefühle und Musik in den Hintergrund getreten. Wissen, Macht und Verrat werden über Atlantis, die Götterstadt herrschen, statt jenem, was die Göttin und das erste Paar empfunden haben. Nämlich Liebe, Freude und Glück. Du musst mich verstehen Yaten. Ich will das nicht für mein Volk. Lieber führe ich es in den Untergang als in eine solche Zukunft, wie es die Verräterin getan hätte." Luinfin brach in Tränen aus. Wie kleine Silberbäche flossen sie über ihre Wangen und tropften über ihr Kinn auf die Bettdecke und ihr Kleid. Solange bis Yaten sie wegküsste.  
  
"Hör auf zu weinen, Lumina. Eine Göttin weint nicht. Ich will versuchen es zu verstehen. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich nicht anders kann, als dich gehen zu lassen, wenn du es willst." Sanft küsste er Lumina. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht auch küsste sah er auf. Er blickte in die erstaunt geöffneten Augen von ihr. "Ich... ich bin nur die Trägerin. Nicht die Göttin selbst..." "Nein..." fiel Yaten ihr ins Wort "Denkst du, ich merke nicht, wenn ich mich in eine Göttin verliebe? Auch wenn ich nur ein Mensch bin, kann ich spüren, dass du keine Trägerin, sondern die Reinkarnation einer Göttin bist. Hast du die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und all den Gemälden nicht bemerkt?? Du wirkst so mächtig und schutzlos zugleich. Dein Leben würdest du opfern für dein Volk. Tief in deinem Herzen weißt du, dass ich recht habe." "Yaten..." Lumina sah in seine Augen. "Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dich so verletzen muss. Es tut mir leid... so unendlich leid..." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, als die Göttin endgültig in ihr erwachte. "Ich liebe dich Yaten. Ich liebe so sehr, dass es schon fast wehtut..." "Ich spüre es, Lumina. Ich spüre es..."  
  
Er drückte sie fest an sich und seine Tränen vermischten sich mit ihren. Yaten wusste, dass sie bald gehen musste. Dann würde es vorbei sein. Lumina hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. " Yaten... ich sehe einen strahlenden Stern in dir. Einen jener Sterne, wie es sie vor tausenden von Jahren gegeben hat..." Es klopfte an der Tür. Eine der sieben Priesterinnen steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. "Wir wären dann soweit." Lumina schniefte ein letztes Mal dann nahm sie Yaten an der Hand und folgte der Priesterin.  
  
+++  
  
Sie stiegen wieder hinauf in den Raum mit den Deckenfresken, die Lumina darstellten. "Ich habe eine Frage, Lumina." "Was denn??" "Wie kommt es, dass Atlantis Überlieferungen zu Folge an verschiedenen Stellen und zu verschiedenen Zeiten sank??" Lumina lächelte. "Es ist mein Plan, Bilder von Atlantis über die Welt und über die Zeit verteilt auftauchen zu lassen, damit niemand es findet. Die Menschen werden über die Erde herrschen und Dinge ausgraben, von denen sie nicht wissen, was es ist. Atlantis war keine Stadt des Friedens. Kriegsbücher standen neben den Abhandlungen der Gelehrten." *Es kann zwar nicht schlimmeres dabei sein, als Granaten, aber es ist wohl besser so, dass niemals jemand etwas findet.* Ein Steinkreis war in der Mitte der Halle errichtet worden. Die 7 Steine schimmerten wie kleine Monde. Lumina führte ihn in die Mitte dieses Kreises. "Ich werde dich zurückschicken, Yaten. Niemals mehr soll dir so wehgetan werden. Du wirst auf einem fremden Planeten wiedergeboren werden. Ohne eine Erinnerung an deine alte Heimat. Du wirst dort Freunde finden und eine neue Zukunft." "Lumina... ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Wie könnte ich das? Werden wir uns je wiedersehen??" Yaten schlang seine Arme um Lumina. "Hör auf zu lügen Yaten. Du wirst mich vergessen. Genauso, wie die Welt mich, die sieben Priesterinnen und Atlantis vergessen wird. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Atlantis nur für eine Legende gehalten wird. Du wirst noch nicht einmal denselben Körper haben. Nur die Musik und der Stern in deinem Innern werden dir erhalten bleiben. Und über die Musik werden wir ewig verbunden sein." Lumina weinte wieder. Die Steine begannen zu strahlen. Ihr silbernes Licht umhüllte Yaten und sein Körper begann sich aufzulösen. Er sah Lumina an. "Deine Augen strahlen wie die Sterne, Lumina. Du wirst deine Aufgabe erfüllen. Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich werde dich suchen. Überall. Jeden Tag werde ich unser Lied singen, damit du mich findest. Ich liebe dich, Lumina. Ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich..." Ein letztes Mal zog Yaten Lumina in seine Arme und küsste sie. Er fühlte, wie ihre beiden Herzen bei diesem Abschiedskuss in kleine Einzelteile zerbrachen. Dann zerfiel sein Körper zu Staub und sein Geist wurde einer neuen Zukunft entgegen getragen. Das letzte was er sah, war wie Lumina im Mondlicht der Steine erstrahlte und mit ihren Priesterinnen in die Vergangenheit reiste um ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen. 


	3. Epilog

Epilog:  
  
"Hey!! Yaten wo bleibst du?? Kakyuu wartet auf uns!" Seiya platzte in das Zimmer. "Kannst du nicht anklopfen??" Mürrisch sah das silberblonde Mädchen von seinem Schreibtisch auf. "Sorry. Tut mir echt leid. Kommst du jetzt?? Taiki ist schon vorgegangen. Du willst doch nicht zur ersten Stunde schon zu spät kommen, oder?" *Natürlich nicht...* Aber Yaten hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen als das zu zugeben. Seitdem sie hier war, brannte sie darauf ein Instrument spielen zu lernen. Sie hatte den wunderschönen Flügel in der Empfangshalle gesehen und wollte ihm unbedingt selbst Töne entlocken.  
  
"Ich komm ja schon..." Yaten folgte ihrer Schwester. In ihrer Tasche befand sich ein Zettel mit einigen Textzeilen, die ihr plötzlich in der Nacht eingefallen waren. Und auch eine Melodie spuckte dazu in ihrem Kopf herum. Die Schwestern betraten das kleine Musikzimmer, in dem sie lernen sollten. Dort wurden sie schon von ihrer Schwester Taiki, Prinzessin Kakyuu und einer dritten Person erwartet. Anscheinend war das der versprochene Musiklehrer. Abschätzend musterte er die 16 jährigen. Er hatte nicht sonderlich Lust, diese Bälger zu unterrichten. Kakyuu musste als Prinzessin ein Instrument spielen können, aber wieso sollte er ihren drei Leibwächterinnen ebenfalls Unterricht geben?? "Also. Was für ein Instrument wollt ihr spielen?" "Klavier!!" platzte es aus Yaten heraus. Sie war die kleinste von ihnen und sah den Lehrer fordernd an. Sie wollte es lernen. Um jeden Preis. Sie konnte zwar singen und das nicht schlecht, aber es war nicht irgendwie niemals vollständig. Überrascht über den Eifer des Mädchen wies der Lehrer ihr ein kleines, altes Klavier zu. Yaten setzte sich auf den kleinen Hocker und noch bevor der Lehrer etwas sagen konnte, legte sie ihre Finger auf die Tasten. *Dieses Gefühl ist so vertraut... Als hätte ich noch nie etwas anderes getan...* Unsicher entlockte sie dem Klavier ein paar Töne. In ihren Ohren klangen sie bekannt und mutig probierte sie immer neue Töne. Doch diese waren nicht harmonisch und erinnerten eher an Lärm als an Musik. Enttäuscht machte Yaten ihren Schwestern Platz. Den Rest der Stunde saß sie in einer Ecke und war mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
  
Schließlich wurde es ihr zu langweilig und Yaten verließ das Musikzimmer. Wütend über ihren Mäßigen Erfolg ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und schlief nach einiger Zeit ein.  
  
+++  
  
Yaten... *Wer ruft mich da?* Yaten... *Diese Stimme... Woher kenne ich sie??* Wie in Trance verließ Yaten ihr Bett und ging der Stimme nach. Sie durchquerte den großen Palast, ohne ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Yaten... *Wo bist du?? Zeig dich mir...* Der Mond schien auf den weißen Flügel, der in der Empfangshalle stand. Yaten... *Rufst du mich??* Das Mädchen ging suchend um das Instrument herum. Yaten... Plötzlich schien im Mondlicht eine Frau zu schweben. Hell leuchtete ihre Gestalt. Ihre langen schlohweißen Haare schienen von einem Wind bewegt und ihre saphirblauen Augen glitzerten wie sie Sterne am Firmament. Sie war schöner als alles, was Yaten je gesehen hatte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz wie verrückt schlug und sie von Freude erfüllt wurde. "Eine... eine... Göttin. Eine Prinzessin im Mondlicht... L...Lumina??" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauchen in der Nachtluft. Yaten... bitte... spiel das Lied... das Lied, das aus deinem Herz kommt... Bitte Yaten... spiel es... nur einmal. Ein einziges Mal... "Ich werde es jeden Tag spielen. So oft du willst. Immer und überall, damit du mich findest. Ich werde nach dir suchen, Lumina..." Yaten hatte das Gefühl dieses Versprechen schon einmal geleistet zu haben. Spiel Yaten... bitte... Langsam ließ Yaten sich am Flügel nieder. Die Gestalt der Mondlichtsprinzessin war wieder verschwunden. Aber sie war noch da, das fühlte Yaten. Ihre Finger strichen über die Tasten und sie berührten die richtigen. Die einzelnen Töne verbanden sich zu einer wunderschönen Melodie.  
  
Plötzlich war Yaten nicht mehr im königlichem Palast auf Kinmoku. Sie saß an einem Klavier in einem Schlafzimmer. Sie hörte das Meer rauschen und die Möwen schreien. Es war warm und der Nachtwind spielte in ihren Haaren. Yaten war nicht allein. Sie spürte es. Sie fühlte, dass hinter ihr im Bett eine junge Frau lag und schlief. Und sie fühlte ihre Liebe zu der schlafenden Schönheit. Das Mädchen begann zu erwachen und Yaten fand sich wieder am Flügel auf Kinmoku. Hab vielen Dank, Yaten. "Ich liebe dich, Lumina..." Sie spürte, wie sie von der Prinzessin geküsst wurde. Dieses Gefühl war ihr so vertraut und sie wollte, dass es niemals aufhörte. Ihr Körper veränderte sich. "Ich liebe dich auch, Yaten..."  
  
+++  
  
Am nächsten Tag erwachte Yaten am Flügel in der Empfangshalle. Die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht bewahrte sie tief in ihrem Herzen. Leise und müde schlich sie in ihr Zimmer. *Ich bin mit dir verbunden. Über unsere Völker hinweg, über große Entfernungen und selbst über die Zeit hinaus. Mein Herz hat dich erwählt. Ich liebe dich...*  
  
  
  
-*-OWARI-*-  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Kakyuu und der Planet Kinmoku sind geistiges Eigentum von Naoko Takeuchi. Das Elbenvolk sind eine Erfindung von J. R. R. Tolkien. Die sagenumwobene Insel Atlantis und die damit verbundene Legende dürfte jedem bekannt sein. Alles andere ist geistiges Eigentum von mir.  
  
Widmung: Diese Fanfic widme ich meiner Cousine, die meinen Beitrag zum Frühlingswettbewerb (freiwillig!!) gelesen hat.  
  
Kritik und alles andere an: lumen_et_spes@gmx.de  
  
Lumen Spei  
  
10. September 2002 


End file.
